Boss and Me
by hunhan731
Summary: (CHAP4ISUP)Xi Luhan,gadis cantik asal beijing yang sedang melanjutkan studynya di korea selatan. Seoul National University. Menjadi mahasiswi semester akhir mengharuskannya untuk magang disebuah perusahaan besar. GS, HUNHAN-CHANBAEK-KAISOO CHANSOO
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle : BOSS and ME**

 **Cast : HunHan**

 **ChanBaek - ChanSoo  
**

 **KaiSoo**

 **Rating : M**

 **GS, Romance, Drama, Hurt , TYPO (s)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **hunhan731**

 **Happy reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Xi Luhan,gadis cantik asal beijing yang sedang melanjutkan studynya di korea selatan. Seoul National University, menjadi universitas pilihan luhan yang memang notabenenya adalah wanita pintar. diterima disana tentu membuat luhan berbangga hati ,pasalnya dulu luhan hanya iseng mendaftar, tapi ternyata keisengannya itu berbuah hasil yang menakjupkan juga.

Saat ini luhan telah memasuki semester terakhir, yang mewajibkannya harus magang di kantor yang telah dosennya atur. disana memang mengharuskan mahasiswa dan mahasiswinya magang bila telah di semester terakhir, bisa dibilang itu adalah tugas terakhir yang wajib dilakukan, bila tidak ya... jangan pernah berharap kau akan menyandang gelar sarjana itu.

Berlari tergesa wanita cantik itu hampir saja terjatuh karna sepatu tingginya. high heels setinggi 15 cm berwarna hitam itu terpasang dengan baik di kedua kaki-kaki jenjang indahnya. sampai didepan lift, luhan segera tekan tombol disana.

TING

Tombol lantai 20 ia tekan, menunggu dia sampai pada lantai teraras kantor yang dipilih dosennya untuk menuntaskan tugas terakhir pada semester akhirnya. luhan netralkan detak jantungnya yang sempat berdetak tak karuan karna habis berlari. tangan rambingnya ia buat menata riasan rambut sekaligus wajahnya. lipstik merah mudanya diolehkan tipis pada bibir mungil itu, tidak perlu tebal..karna bibir luhan juga sudah berwarna pink pada dasarnya.

" Huh..semoga aku tidak mendapat atasan yang menyebalkan " doanya pada tuhan. yaa..setidaknya orang yang akan menjadi atasan luhan nanti tidak menyebalkan, cerewet ,jelek ,bertubuh tambun ,penuh uban ,dan pemarah walaupun dia sudah tua. tidak tau saja luhan pada siapa dia akan bekerja ...

TING

Pintu lift itu terbuka, yang artinya luhan telah sampai di lantai yang ditujunya. berjalan dengan agak tergesa, luhan dekati pintu yang menjadi tujuannya dan sekaligus tempatnya bekerja - magang.

Tok tok tok..

" Sajang-nim mian saya terlambat " ujarnya setelah masuk dan berdiri didekat meja atasannya itu. kusri tertinggi yang pasti membuat siapa saja yang mendudukinya selalu dan akan selalu diagung-agungkan. kursi itu masih membelakangi luhan, membuat rasa penasaran yang sejak kemarin membuat luhan tidak bisa tidur.

' Seperti apa sajang-nim nya itu? tua? menyebalkan? bertubuh tambun? cerewet? jelek? pemarah? rambut yang beruban? atau... '

Kursi itu bergerak, memutar hingga akhirnya berhadapan dengan luhan.

' Tampan ' itulah kesan pertama yang luhan lihat dengan mata rusanya. menatap dengan sorot memuja, luhan pandang sosok laki-laki tampan didepannya itu tak berkedip sekalipun dan penuh minat.

" Jadi kau mahasiswi magang itu? " ugh..bahkan suaranya bisa membuat bulu kuduk luhan meremang. terdengar tegas dan - mendominasi. entahlah luhan juga tidak mengerti kenapa dia bisa berpendapat seperti itu. tersadar dengan lamunannya, luhan segera anggukan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

" Bahkan dia masih sangat muda dan tampan untuk menjadi seorang direktur " ujar luhan dalam hati. mata rusanya masih setia memandang sajang-nim nya tanpa ada niat berkedip.

Tampan. muda. tubuh tinggi tegap langsing. mata tajam yang membuat siapa saja akan takut sekaligus bertekuk lutut. suara tegas. dan aura pria dominan yang mengeluar, membuat pria berumur 26 tahun itu menjadi direktur muda tersukses di korea selatan. Oh Sehun, pria tegas dan dingin yang tidak segan-segan menghabisi para pembisnis penghalangnya enyah dari hadapannya itu memandang luhan dengan tajam. sorot mata tajam dan tak bersahabatnya seolah ingin melubangi kepala luhan didepannya.

" 30 menit 12 detik. kau terlambat " suara tegas sehun membuat luhan tersadar, pria dihadapannya itu adalah sosok tegas yang tidak suka dengan keterlambatan para pekerjanya - tidak terkecuali mahasiswi magang dihadapannya itu.

" Ma..maafkan saya sajang-nim. sa..saya tidak akan mengulaginya lagi "

" Sebaiknya begitu. karna kalau ya, aku tidak segan-segan melemparmu kembali ke universitasmu dengan nilai E ditanganmu " tolong ingatkan luhan kalau sajang-nim nya ini juga menakutkan, jadi sebaiknya kau jangan main-main dengannya luhan.

" N..ne sajang-nim, aku akan berusaha tidak mengulanginya lagi " selesai dengan itu luhan segera bungkukan tubuhnya dan berjalan menuju meja yang telah disediakan didalam ruang direktur bersama sajang-nim tampan tapi menakutkan itu.

Berjalan mendekati mejanya, luhan sudah bersiap untuk menarik kursi itu sebelum sebuah intruksi ditangkap indra pendengarnya.

" Namamu? " ujar sehun dibalik meja agungnya. mata tajamnya sibuk meneliti tiap deretan huruf sekakigus angka disana. menimang apakah berkas itu berharga atau hanya sekedar sampah tak berguna.

" N..ne? " bingung. tentu saja luhan bingung, intruksi yang diterimanya kurang jelas. ' Sajang-nim itu bertanya atau memerintah sih? ' tanya luhan dalam hati. aduh luhan... kaya ga tau sifatnya sehun aja sih -_-

" Kau tidak dengar? aku tanya siapa namamu " mata tajam itu kini menatap luhan yang masih berdiri dibalik mejanya. memandang bingung sajang-nim nya, luhan baru sadar kalau tadi dia belum memperkenalkan namanya. issh..dasar pelupa - keluhnya dalam hati merutuki salah satu kecerobohannya.

Berdiri tegak, luhan segera membungkukan tubuh langsingnya. " Xi Luhan imnida, sajang-nim bisa memanggilku luhan " dan untuk pertama kalinya mata sehun dan luhan saling bertubrukan, memandang satu sama lain dengan penuh pemujaan, namun itu hanya sebentar karna sehun segera mengalihkan pandangannya kembali pada tumpukan kertas yang memberinya kekuasaan dan kekayaan.

.

.

.

Saat ini luhan tengah konsentrasi mengatur semua jadwal sajang-nim nya itu, mengetik dan mengeceknya dengan hati-hati, jangan sampai ada yang terlewat dan tidak diketahuinya.

" Sajang-nim sore ini anda ada rapat di busan bersama klien dari jepang anda " suara lembut nan merdu luhan membuat sehun berhenti mengetikan huruf dan angka disana. berhenti sejenak untuk mendengarkan ocehan sekretaris magangnya lalu kembali fokus dengan kerjaannya.

" Siapkan semua berkasnya, selesai makan siang kita berangkat " perintah sehun yang langsung luhan lakukan. meminta berkas-berkas yang dibutuhkan sajang-nim pada para pekerjanya. luhan langkahkan kedua kaki jenjangnya keluar dari ruang direktur, meninggalkan sehun yang terfokus pada laptopnya. setidaknya sebelum luhan benar-benar meningkalkan ruanganya dan sehun tentu saja.

" Hanya melihatnya tapi tubuhnya bereaksi. astaga, ada apa denganku? " gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri. menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kursi, sehun bawa tanyannya menutupi matanya. konsentrasinya terpecah hanya karna melihat mata rusa luhan beberapa jam yang lalu, mata yang entah bagaimana membuat tubuhnya bereaksi.

Cklek

Beberapa menit setelahnya luhan kembali bersama dengan berkas-berkas yang diminta sajang-nim nya. sehun yang tahu luhan telah kembali hanya menegakan tubuhnya dan disingkirkannya tangan itu dari mata tajamnya. mata tajam sehun terpaku kala melihat sekretaris pribadinya- luhan, kembali dengan rambut yang ia cepol, mempertontonkan leher putih nan jenjangnya yang membuat siapa saja hanya bisa menelan saliva.

" Jauhkan pikiran kotormu sehun. " ujar sehun dalam hati. sungguh,ingin rasanya sehun jilat, gigit, dan hisap leher itu. namun sehun masih punya otak untuk berpikir akan melakukannya dengan sekretaris pribadi magang itu.

" Letakan dimeja, nanti akan ku lihat " otak jenius sehun telah kembali. menyuruh luhan untuk kembali pada mejanya dan mengecek berkas-berkas untuk rapatnya nanti sore.

.

.

.

.

Kini mereka sedang berada di dalam mobil mewah sehun, mobil mewah yang pastinya mahal itu membawa mereka ke tempat tujuan. Busan. butuh waktu sekitar 5 jam untuk kesana, dan dalam waktu selama itu pula hanya mereka isi dengan keterdiaman masing-masing. Heel..ingat luhan baru tadi pagi menjadi sekretaris magang di peruhaan sehun tapi kini ia sudah menemani direkturnya itu untuk menghadiri sebuah rapat diluar kota.

The Westin Chosun Busan Hotel, hotel no 7 dari 118 hotel terbaik di Busan. hotel yang langsung menghadap pantai. hotel dengan 10 lantai ini menjadi pilihan sehun untuk rapat sekaligus menginap, sehun sengaja memilih The Westin Chosun karna memang hotel ini juga salah satu hotel miliknya di busan. pemandangan yang langsung dihiasi dengan keindahan pantai Haeundae yang menawan. Hotel kedua yang tak kalah bagus adalah Paradise Busan Hotel- hotel sehun satunya lagi. Di Busan, tempat ini dijuluki sebagai pusat kehidupan malam paling keren. Terdapat sebuah klub malam, spa dengan pemandangan dari ketinggian dan restoran yang mewah. sehun memang memiliki jiwa pembisnis kuat yang diturunkan langsung dari ayahnya, jadi jangan heran kalau seseatu yang dikelolanya secara langsung atau tidak pasti akan membawa kesuksesan nantinya.

Berhenti di depan hotel, seorang laki-laki dengan seragam kerjanya menghampiri mobil mewah sehun. membuka sisi kakan pintu mobil, memperlihatkan sepatu mengkilat dari Oh Sehun yang turun dari mobil mewahnya.

Sehun dan Luhan berjalan memasuki hotel, memesan dua kamar untuk mereka guna membersihkan diri atau sekedar cuci muka dan ganti pakaian atau mungkin mereka ingin menginap?

" aku pesan dua kamar " ucap sehun pada wanita yang berada dibelakang meja resepsionis. luhan hanya memandang keduanya tanpa minat, karna jujur saja 5 jam duduk dimobil membuat tubuhnya agak pegal.

" Maaf sajang-nim tapi hanya tersisa satu kamar, mengingat akhir-akhir ini banyak turis domestik maupun non-domestik menginap disini karna- " belum selesai dengan penjelasannya sang direktur itu memotongnya. sehun juga capek loh ya..

" tidak masalah. mana kunci cardnya ? " wanita resepsionis itu menyerahkan kunci card pada sehun. berjalan menuju lift, sehun berjalan tanpa minat - mengingat ia lelah dengan luhan yang setia mengikuti dibelakangnya.

Mereka telah sampai dikamar yang telah sehun pesan tadi, terdapat satu ranjang king size dan sebuah sofa disampingnya.

" Kau bisa membersihkan dirimu, aku ingin tidur sebentar. nanti akan ku pesankan makanan " sehun kini telah berbaring diranjang itu, memejamkan matanya agar lebih rileks. luhan hanya bisa menganggukan kepalanya walaupun pasti sajang-nim nya itu tidak tau. berjalan menuju kamar mandi, sebenarnya luhan kurang nyaman harus satu kamar dengan laki-laki, mengingat dia seorang perempuan dan laki-laki itu adalah atasannya di tempat ia magang. menggidikan bahu luhan bawa tubuh telanjangnya ke dalam bathub yang telah terisi air hangat.

" Ahh.. setidaknya dengan beremdam dengan air hangat pegalnya agak hilang " guman luhan. ia pejamkan matanya saat kehangat air itu membuat rasa pegal di tubuhnya berangsur hilang.

" Ya.. baiklah, aku akan segera menemuinya " saat ini sehun telah bersiap untuk bertemu dengan kliennya. tak perduli cuci muka atau mandi, sehun pikir tidak ada yang tau, sedikit parfum maka kau terlihat wangi.

Cklek

Bertepatan saat luhan membuka pintu kamar mandi, sehun juga telah keluar dari kamar itu. mata luhan melihat sekeliling, saat ini ia hanya menggunakan handuk yang hanya bisa menutupi tubuh atas dan bawah yang hanya sampai pahanya. berjalan takut-takut kalau sajang-nim berada disana. tapi - ' sepi ' gumamnya dalam hati. mungkin sajang-nim memesan makanan.

Berjalan di kolidor hotel, kaki sehun tiba-tiba saja berhenti. astaga.. sehun lupa memberitahu luhan kalau dia akan menemui kliennya dulu dan dia belum memesan makanan. berbalik dan sehun berjalan menuju kamarnya dan luhan lagi.

Luhan bingung harus memakai apa, pasalnya dia tidak membawa baju ganti dan bajunya yang tadi basah gara-gara kecerobohannya. melihat sebuah almari besar luhan pikir disana pasti ada baju. tanpa berpikir panjang luhan lepas handuk yang menutupi tubuh telanjangnya - ini kebiasaan luhan kalo mau ngambil baju dan memakainya, berjalan ke arah almari bersiap membukanya.

Cklek - itu bukan suara almari dibuka tapi...

" Lu aku harus menemui klien ku kalau kau lap.. " sehun berhenti bicara saat melihat pemandangan didepannya. tubuh telanjang luhan, memperlihatkan payudara sintal dan kewanitaannya yang tak terbungkus kain apapun. Oh shit.. sehun kembali eraksi hanya karna melihat tubuh telanjang luhan, yang demi tuhan it's so sexy dimata sehun. luhan hanya kedip-kedip dan saat ia sadar kalau dia sedang telanjang, refleks cepat-cepat luhan buka pintu almari itu, setidaknya ia bisa menutupi tubuh telanjangnya - walaupun udah telat.

" Ss sa sajang-nim " ujar luhan lirih. malu. tentu ia dapatkan, bagaimana tidak jika atasanmu melihatmu sedang telanjang tanpa sehelai kainpun dan ditambah atasanmu itu adalah..

LAKI-LAKI... mau ditaruh mana harga diri luhan sebagai wanita?

" Maaf.. aku tidak tau kalau kau " sehun tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya saat ia melihat wajah memerah padam dan bendungan air mata di mata luhan. " aku akan menemui klien dulu, kalau kau lapar pesan saja dulu, aku masih akan lama bersama klien ku, untuk saat ini aku akan menemuinya sendiri " ujar sehun membicarakan tujuannya kembali ke kamar dan menemukan luhan dengan tubuh telanjangnya. " dan ... kau bisa memakai kemeja yang ada didalam sana kalau kau mau " luhan palingkan kepalanya kesamping kiri dan bisa luhan lihat ada sebuah kemeja putih disana. " Hanya itu yang ingin ku sampaikan, sampai nanti " itu adalah kalimat terakhirnya sebelum sehun benar-benar pergi menemui kliennya. meninggalkan luhan yang sudah nyaris pingsan karna malu.

.

.

Sehun sudah selesai dengan rapatnya sejak setengah jam yang lalu. dilihatnya jam pada smartphonenya, pukul 19.30.. itu artinya club malam disana sudah dibuka, berjalan tergesa sehun masuki club malam itu guna menghilangkan bayangan tubuh telanjang luhan yang demi tuhan membuat sehun tidak bisa konsentrasi saat rapatnya tadi. memesan segelas alkohol kadar sedang, sehun sembunyikan wajahnya sembari menunggu minumannya selesai diracik. bayang tubuh itu muncul lagi, layaknya sebuah film yang telah terprogram secara otomatis di otaknya. menegakan tubuhnya secara tiba-tiba bertepatan dengan sebuah gelas yang sehun yakini adalah miliknya, sehun teguk minuman itu tergesa hingga membuat kepalanya agak pusing.

' Bukannya aku tadi memesan alkohol kadar setengah? kenapa kepalaku jadi pusing begini ' ujar sehun dalam hati.

" Maaf tapi apa anda meminum minuman yang berada di gelas ini? " tanya seorang bartender membuat sehun berguman hanya untuk menjawabnya, kepalanya terlalu pusing untuk sekedar menegakan kepala dan berbicara. " Itu bukan minuman anda tuan, astaga minuman tadi bukan hanya alkohol dengan kadar sangat tinggi tapi tadi saya juga mencampurnya dengan obat perangsang " lanjut bartender itu membuat sehun terkejut. Apa? obat perangsang?

" Arghh .. oh shit obat itu mulai bekerja " maki sehun. berjalan lunglai keluar club menuju kamarnya.

Cklek

Pintu kamar itu dibuka sehun dengan tergesa, dia sudah full eraksi dan ia ingin segera menuntaskannya didalam toilet. memasuki kamarnya, sehun langsung menuju pintu kamar mandi.

" Sajang-nim kau sudah selesai? " mendengar suara itu membuat sehun berhenti sejenak, matanya ia bawa pada sosok yang memanggilnya. dan sehun baru ingat kalau ada seseorang yang bisa membantunya menuntaskan full eraksinya dengan cara yang lebih menyenangkan dibanding harus bermain solo. " Sajang-nim gwenchana? kenapa sajang-nim berkeringat seperti itu? " tanya luhan dengan polos. bahkan saat sehun berjalan menghampirinya luhan tidak mencium gelagat seekor srigala yang menyeriang karna telah mendapatkan mangsanya.

Sehun berjalan mendekati luhan, seringainya juga makin lebar saat tangan kekarnya berhasil mencengkram kedua bahu sempit luhan. luhan terkejut dengan tingkah laku atasannya itu, apalagi saat bibir tipis sehun yang kini menciumnya dengan kasar, seolah ia sudah berada diujung tanduk.

"Mmmpptt... sangjammppt-nim " panggil luhan disela-sela lumatan ganas sehun. tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan saat bibir luhan sedikit terbuka segera sehun masukan lidahnya, meneliti satu persatu, mengabsen benda-benda yang terdapat didalam mulut luhan. luhan sedari tadi terus saja berontak saat lumatan-lumatan pada bibirnya kian memanas dan mereka yang berdiri membuat sehun cekup kualahan karna luhan tak mau berhenti memberontak sama sekali. mulai melangkahkan kakinya, sehun giring luhan pada ranjang luas tak jauh dari mereka.

Bruk

Sehun banting tubuh luhan, membuat luhan sedikit meringis sakit tapi tak lama karna setelahnya sehun kembali meraup bibir mungil nan manis milik luhan. mengesplornya, tak tanggung-tangung sehun juga gigit bibir itu. sebelah tangannya sehun gunakan untuk mengunci kedua tangan ramping luhan diatas kepala dan sehun gunakan tangannya yang menganggur untuk membuka kancing-kancing kemeja putih yang dikenakan luhan. senyum sehun mengembang saat tau kalau luhan tidak memakai apapun selain kemeja tadi. tanpa perlu berlama-lama sehun lepas pagutannya dengan luhan, beralih pada leher putih jenjang luhan yang sejak tadi pagi membuatnya berimajinasi kotor. menyesapnya kuat kemudian sehun gigit kecil leher putih itu, menghasilkan sebuah bercak merah yang kontras dengan kulit putih bibir tipis itu turun lagi hingga tertangkaplah dimata tajam sehun payudara sintal luhan. sehun remas payudara sebelah kirinya dan sehun raup payudara sebelah kanannya kedalam mulut. kulum, hisap , jilat. hal itu membuat desahan luhan keluar begitu saja setelah mati-matian luhan menahannya.

" Ahhh.. " desahan itu membuat sehun makin semangat menggrayai tubuh luhan.

" Hiks sajang-nim hiks.. " isakan luhan keluar namun seolah tuli sehun masih saja menggrayai tubuh luhan. full eraksinya kian membuatnya buta, sesak di celananya membuat sehun makin hilang akal. sehun ingin segera menuntaskannya. membuka seluruh pakaian yang ia kenakan dengan terburu, membuat sehun layaknya seperti srigala yang kelaparan dan ingin segera memakan mangsanya.

Tanpa pelumas dan tanpa persiapan. sehun paksa buka kedua kaki luhan agar mengangkang tangis luhan kian pecah saat sehun berhasil membuka kakinya lebar, bahkan hal itu sempat membuat luhan meringis diantara isakannya.

" Sajang-nim andwe hiks... ini salah sajang-nim " sehun tuli, sehun telah dibutakan oleh nafsu birahi obat perangsang. jadi jangan harap kalau sehun akan berhenti.

Sehun bawa tangannya pada daerah selangkangan itu, memijat penis full eraksinya sebentar sebelum masuk ke dalam lubang surga duniawi.

" Ahhh.. " desah sehun saat tangannya sendiri memijit penis besar full eraksinya. setelah selesai sehun segera posisikan dirinya diantara selangkangan luhan, tangannya ia bawa ke bibir lubang surga luhan, membuat luhan mengigit bibirnya menahan desahan.

" Jangan gigit bibirmu seperti itu lu. sebentar lagi aku akan memberikanmu kenikmatan yang tiada taranya " sehun elus pipi luhan yang telah basah oleh airmata, luhan berusaha menghindari tangan sehun yang mengelus pipi basahnya sehun makin tertawa dan bersiap membawa penisnya memasuki lubang vagina luhan.

Menelesakannya secara kasar, hal itu membuat luhan makin terisak dan jeritannya menggema didalam kamar hotel itu. setengah penisnya telah masuk tapi hal itu membuatnya kurang puas, jadi sehun hantam lebih kasar lagi dibarengi dengan teriakan luhan dan tubuh melengkung luhan pada akhirnya penis besar sehun tertanam sempurna dalam vagina luhan. mengoyak dan merobeknya tanpa manusiawi, bau amis dasah luhan membuat luhan makin terisak dan berteriak karna hantaman sehun yang sangat kasar. tak berhenti disitu, sehun mulai gerakan tubuhnya maju - mundur , menghujam lubang luhan dengan kasar. bagi sehun ia harus cepat menyelesainya eraksinya sekarang juga seolah hal itu dapat membuatnya mati.

1...2..3

4..5..6

Terhitung sudah 6 kali sehun mencapai puncaknya. dan desah panjang yang mengantarkannya pada puncak yang ke 7 sehun limbung disamping tubuh luhan yang telah pingsan. menarik selimut, sehun tutupi tubuh telanjangnya tanpa tau selimut itu juga menutupi tubuh telanjang luhan atau tidak.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC or END


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittle : BOSS and ME**

 **Cast : HunHan**

 **Chanbaek - ChanSoo**

 **Kaisoo**

 **Rating : M**

 **GS, Romance, Drama, Hurt , TYPO (s)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **hunhan731**

 **Happy reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kelopak mata itu mulai bergerak, kemudian menampakan butir mata tajam dibaliknya. kepalanya kala itu berdenyut sakit saat Sehun coba untuk mendudukan tubuhnya. memegang kepala yang berdenyut sakit, sehun pijat dengan perlahan agar setidaknya denyutan itu agak hilang. mata tajamnya memandang keadaan kamar yang bisa dibilang sangat berantakan itu. baju, celana ,kemeja putih... -tunggu, apa? terkejut segera sehun palingkan kepalanya, tepatnya pada sosok yang kini masih tertidur pulas atau pingsan?

Mata tajamnya ia edarkan lagi kepenjuru ruangan dan tak butuh waktu lama untuk sehun menemukan kejadian itu.

" Ti tidak mungkin " gumamnya, kembali sehun tatap sosok disampingnya itu. Luhan.. dengan keadaan telanjang dan kissmark tercetak jelas di kulit putih bersihnya, terlihat nampak kontras dimata Sehun. tak hanya itu, mata tajam sehun juga menangkap bercak darah yang telah mengering itu, menyentuhnya dan dapat ia rasakan denyutan kepala itu kembali menyerangnya.

Beranjak dari ranjang itu, Sehun tutup tubuh telanjang Luhan. mengambil sekaligus memakai pakaiannya Sehun berjalan menuju kamar mandi, mengambil baskom lalu kemudian mengisinya dengan air hangat. Sehun kembali berjalan mendekati ranjangnya sebuah baskon dan handuk kecil ia letakan diatas meja nakas samping ranjang. Sehun mulai mencelupkan handuk kecil itu pada air, meremasnya lalu kemudian ia arahkan pada wajah Luhan. penuh dengan kehati-hatian Sehun basuhkan handuk itu ke pipi Luhan, selesai dengan wajah serta leher Sehun sibakan selimut itu dan tak ada yang membuat rahang Sehun kian mengeras saat matanya melihat darah serta cairan sperma yang telah mengering di kaki serta selangkangan Luhan. kembali meremas handuk itu, Sehun arahkan handuk itu guna menghilangkan noda-noda jahaman yang dibuatnya. sedikit meringis, sehun ingat pasti dia sangat kasar tadi malam dan kepingan ingatan itu membuat Sehun makin emosi sendiri, tangis Luhan. jeritan kesakitan Luhan. serta wajah memelas dan takut Luhan seolah membuat sehun kembali mengingat sikap iblisnya yang memperkosa sekretaris pribadinya itu.

Selesai membasuh tubuh Luhan, Sehun tutup lagi tubuh telanjang Luhan dengan selimut. Sehun tidak perduli dengan tindakan kurang ajarnya yang membersihkan tubuh Luhan, menyentuhnya dan melihatnya, bagi Sehun itu tidak ada apa-apanya karna sekarang Sehun sedang dikuasai amarah pada dirinya sendiri. mengambil posisi duduk dengan kedua lutut yang menjadi penyangganya Sehun tatap wajah Luhan yang mulai bergerak. kerutan pada kening dan mata yang bergerak-gerak, membuka kelopak matanya secara perlahan dan Luhan langsung terbelalak kaget karna Sehun yang berada disampingnya. terbangun dengan tangan yang menggenggam erat selimut itu Luhan mulai ketakutan, ingatan tentang kejadian semalam langsung berputar diotaknya secara otomatis dan itu membuatnya takut.

Tangan Sehun sudah bersiap untuk meraih Luhan tapi Luhan langsung menghindarinya. " Andwe " ujarnya lirih dengan nada ketakutan. nafas yang diambil serta hembusan kasar itu membuat Sehun sadar, pasti Luhan trauma dengannya. menghembuskan nafas Sehun langkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi, kakinya berhenti saat Sehun telah berada ditengah-tengah antara kamar dan kamar mandi.

" Bersiaplah, kau akan pulang lebih dulu. sopirku telah menunggumu dibawah. dan maaf untuk semalam " ujar Sehun tanpa melihat kearah Luhan sedikitpun.

.

.

.

.

Luhan telah berada didalam mobil yang berjalan pulang menuju Seoul. tangis Luhan seakan pecah disana, tangis serta isakan pilunya seolah mewakili rasa sakit yang tak sebanding dengan pemerkosaannya semalam. hatinya hancur, Luhan bukan seorang wanita perawan lagi. satu-satunya harta mahkota yang ia jaga selama ini telah hilang dalam kurun waktu kurang dari 24jam. ya.. tentu saja, dan itu semua karna Oh Sehun. direktur perusahaan no.1 Korea Selatan, OH CORP. belum genap sehari Luhan bekerja dengan Sehun tapi harta mahkotanya sebagai wanita telah raip, lalu bagaimana dengan waktu 3 bulannya untuk menjadi sekretaris magang pribadi Sehun yang masih berjalan sehari itu? apa Luhan harus mengundurkan diri dan kembali ke universitasnya dengan nilai E atau bertahan selama 3 bulan?

Luhan langsung terduduk lemas saat ia telah tiba di apartment sederhananya. penglihatan pada matanya kian merabun karna air mata yang tergenang di mata rusanya. tangis Luhan pecah lagi, makin histeris saat bayangan semalam kembali dilihatnya. membanting benda-benda yang dilihatnya, membanting dan melemparnya, ruang tamu itu telah bertransformasi menjadi kapal pecah. benda-benda berserakan disana-sini, energi Luhan telah terkuras, maka ia jatuh terduduk dengan isakan yang keras.

" Andwe. hiks hiks hiks " isaknya. kedua tangannya ia gunakan untuk meremas rambut berantakan Luhan. mencengkramnya makin kuat saat ingatan itu mulai berputar diotaknya.

" Andwe sajang-nim hiks hiks " ingatan saat Sehun membuka kedua kakinya mulai berputar. dapat dilihat dalam ingatannya seringai Sehun yang memuakan saat ia berhasil membuka kaki Luhan.

' Jangan gigit bibirmu seperti itu Lu. sebentar lagi aku akan memberikanmu kenikmatan yang tiada taranya '

" Aku tidak mau. ANDWE... " teriaknya saat kalimat menjijikan Sehun terngiang diotaknya.

" Lu.. luhan kau kenapa lu? " sosok itu terus saja memanggil Luhan dan menggedor pintu apartmentnya. sedari tadi ia mendengar tangis Luhan tapi ia tidak mau mencampuri urusannya, takutnya Luhan akan merasa terganggu walaupun mereka tetangga dan sahabat. tapi tidak ia perdulikan hal itu saat Luhan berteriak, apalagi ia juga mendengar benda-benda dilempar dan dibanting didalam sana. takutnya terjadi apa-apa dengan luhan.

" Lu buka pintunya " tak henti-hentinya sosok itu menggedor pintu luhan. ia sangat khawatir dengan sahabatnya itu, Luhan tidak pernah seperti ini selama ia di Korea jadi hal itu membuatnya khawatir.

Penjaga apartment telah ia panggil untuk meminta kunci cadangan apartment luhan. " Paman ayo cepatlah.. aku takut Luhan kenapa-kenapa didalam sana " ujarnya tak bisa menunggu lama. Hey.. dia terlalu khawatir, apalagi didalam sana Luhan terus saja berteriak sambil terisak.

Cklek

Pintu itu akhirnya terbuka dan dapat dilihatnya ruang tengah Luhan yang sangat berantakan, benda terlempar dimana-mana. entah itu buku, vas bunga, kursi kecil, gelas, dan masih banyak lagi. berjalan mendekati Luhan, ia peluk tubuh bergetar Luhan yang masih setia menangis terisak. memeluknya erat, ia elus punggung Luhan dan ia bisikan kata-kata penenang padanya.

" Ada apa Lu? kenapa kau sampai seperti ini, sesedih-sedihnya kau, kau tidak mungkin membuat apartmentmu hancur seperti ini "

" Kyung aku tidak mau.. aku tidak mau Kyung " sosok itu, Kyungsoo hanya bisa mengelus punggung Luhan saat Luhan mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan isakan yang membuatnya ikut sedih.

Setelah isakan Luhan mereda, Kyungsoo angkat bahu Luhan, mengajaknya berdiri kemudian menggiringnya masuk kekamar tidur. membaringkan tubuh Luhan, Kyungsoo menyelimutinya saat mata Luhan telah terpejam dan ia langsung terkejut saat mata lebarnya mendapati bercak tanda kemerahan di leher putih Luhan. merasa ingin tahu lebih lanjut Kyungsoo sedikit buka baju Luhan, melihat bercak tanda merah yang hampir memenuhi tubuh bagian atasnya dan Kyungsoo tahu betul tanda apa itu.

" Astaga lu..kau - " Kyungsoo rasanya tak sanggup untuk meneruskannya. air matanya mulai menggenang saat Kyungsoo mendapati tetangga, sahabat, sekaligus Kyungsoo anggap adik itu telah kehilangan mahkota wanitanya. Kyungsoo terkejut, pasalnya selama ini ia tak pernah melihat Luhan dekat dengan laki-laki manapun, Luhan itu wanita yang agak tertutup untuk masalah cinta dan laki-laki, dan yang artinya Luhan telah diperkosa. Kyungsoo tidak merasa jijik pada Luhan karna ia sendiri... entahlah dia juga tidak tau harus menyebut apa hubungannya dengan sosok itu - mungkin hanya sekedar pathner.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam ini Sehun masih berada di Busan, entahlah.. tapi ia kehilangan mood untuk bekerja, pikirannya kalut.. tentu saja di otak Sehun sejak tadi pagi hanya dipenuhi dengan Luhan, Luhan, dan Luhan.

Sedang apa Luhan? Apa Luhan tidak apa-apa? Apa dia sudah makan? Apa dia akan memaafkannya? Apa besok luhan akan bekerja? atau.. mengundurkan diri dari tugas magangnya?

" Arrrgghh... " raungnya saat otaknya hanya dipenuhi oleh Luhan. wajah Luhan tadi pagi yang ketakutan dan menahan tangis seolah membuat Sehun murka pada dirinya sendiri. mata tajamnya kembali mengarah ke sampingnya, melihat bercak darah yang bercampur dengan cairan sperma yang telah mengering. meringis kala bayangan Luhan yang berteriak menolak dan menanis meraung membuat Sehun hanya bisa tertawa mengejek dirinya sendiri.

" Lu maafkan aku " gumamnya dalam hati " Aarrgghh... Oh Sehun brengsek " teriaknya menumpahkan segala emosi yang membuat kepalanya hampir pecah.

Sementara ditempat lain, tepatnya disebuah apartment sederhananya Luhan mulai terbangun. kelopak mata dengan bulu mata lentik itu mulai bergerak, membuka perlahan-demi perlahan untuk menampakan butir mata berbinar nan indah bak rusa. sedikit meringis kala mencoba bangun kepalanya langsung berdenyut sakit dan pusing.

" Lu kau sudah bangun? " suara itu membuat Luhan mengurungkan niatnya untuk bangun, kembali ia rebahkan tubuh lemas dan kepala pusingnya.

" Kenapa kau ada disini Kyung? kau tidak kerja? " tanyanya tanpa perduli menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo tadi padanya.

" Mana bisa aku bekerja kalau kau dalam keadaan sakit seperti ini Lu.. ceritakan padaku kau kenapa? " wajah luhan langsung berubah saat mendengar kalimat terakhir Kyungsoo. kembali terisak membuat Kyungsoo jadi serba salah melihatnya.

" Hiks hiks hiks.. "

" Astaga Lu.. kenapa kau menagis lagi? cerita padaku kau kenapa dan - ada apa dengan tubuhmu? ke.. kenapa banyak kissmark disana? " tanya Kyungsoo bertubi-tubi. jujur saja walaupun ia sudah tau apa yang membuat Luhan menangis tapi tetap saja ia takut kalau ia salah dengan pemikirannya kalau luhan telah-

" Hiks.. ak aku - aku diperkosa sajang-nim Kyung " berbicara sambil terisak, Luhan langsung menghambur dalam pelukan Kyungsoo. isakan itupun pecah kembali saat Luhan menceritakan semuanya pada Kyungsoo.

-Diperkosa.

" OH SHIT.. siapa yang berani melakukannya padamu Lu? " umpatnya tak bisa ia tahan lagi, amarah Kyungsoo sudah diubun-ubun siap untuk meledak. " Katakan padaku nama sajang-nim brengsekmu itu dan akan ku habisi dia " hanya gelengan yang Kyungsoo dapat, membuatnya mati-matian meneriaki Luhan agar tak menghalanginya membuat perhitungan dengan si brengsek itu.

" Jangan Kyung aku mohon. lagi pula aku masih harus magang dikantornya. aku tidak mau masuk kuliah dengan nilai E darinya, aku ingin segera lulus Kyung " ujar Luhan memelas, mencegah Kyungsoo bertindak yang tidak-tidak dan menyebabkan dirinya ditendang Sehun kembali dengan nilai E ditangannya. " Lagi pula kau seharusnya jijik padaku. karna aku -aku tidak perawan lagi Kyung " satu tetes air mata Luhan kembali jatuh kala mengingat dirinya yang tak suci lagi. suaranya bergetar saat mengucapkannya, Luhan sebenarnya takut kalau Kyungsoo akan menjauhinya tak lama lagi, tapi apa mau dikata kalau kenyataannya memang seperti itu.

" Kenapa aku harus? bahkan aku yang lebih jijik dari padamu lu.. " wajah Kyungsoo tiba-tiba saja murung, ya.. dirinya memang lebih bisa dianggap jijik karna ya... begitulah.

" Kyung.. " Luhan sentuh bahu Kyungsoo saat melihat lelehan air mata bening itu jatuh dari mata lebar Kyungsoo.

" Gwenchana. jadi jangan anggap dirimu jijik kalau pada kenyataannya akulah yang pantas menyandang kalimat itu " ujar Kyungsoo dengan kuat tapi tak menutup dirinya akan selalu kuat. bahu itu mulai bergetar, isakan lirihnya juga mulai terdengar. " Aku hiks.. aku hanya jalang untuknya Lu hiks hiks dia bahkan sedikitpun tidak pernah membalas kata-kata cintaku. aku hanya alat pemuasnya " tangis isakan itu keluar tanpa bisa Kyungsoo tahan lagi. sudah lama Kyungsoo kehilangan mahkotanya dan sudah lama pula Kyungsoo menyandang kalimat menjijikan itu, lama.. bahkan sebelum ia lulus dari kuliahnya.

.

.

.

.

Hampir dua minggu sudah Luhan tidak masuk magang. alasannya sama, sakit. dan helaan nafas tak bisa Sehun tahan untuk kesekian kalinya, padahal saat Sehun masuk seminggu yang lalu ia sudah berniat meminta maaf pada Luhan. tidak perduli Luhan akan meneriakinya, memukulnya, menyumpah serapahinya, menuntutnya tapi Sehun ingin meminta maaf. Sehun tahu ia salah maka dari itu Sehun ingin minta maaf, tapi mau bagaimana minta maaf kalau orang yang kau jahati malah tidak menampakan batang hidungnya. Sehun juga tidak tahu Luhan tinggal dimana karna Luhan juga tidak menyebutkan alamat tempat tinggalnya.

Berjalan tanpa minat, Sehun menuju tempat parkir mobilnya. ini sudah sangat malam dan ditambah Sehun juga lelah jiwa sekaligus batin. menyalakan mesin mobil, menjalankannya dalam keterdiaman yang telah hampir sebulan ini ia lakukan. dirinya mengumpat saat lampu merah itu menghalangi niatannya untuk segera pulang menuju apartment mewahnya. matanya melihat kesamping, melihat keluar dari jendela pintu mobilnya. mata Sehun melihat puluhan manusia yang menyebrangi jalan dan matanya menangkap sosok yang membuat pikirannya kacau tak konsen dengan pekerjaannya selama ini. menepikan mobilnya dengan segera, Sehun buka pintu mobilnya, berlari mengejar sosok itu dengan tergesa. senyumnya terukir tipis saat matanya menangkap sosok itu yang berjalan didepannya, berlari lebih kencang dan segera Sehun tarik tangan ramping itu untuk menghadapnya.

" YAK.. apa maks- " sosok itu. Luhan, berhenti bicara saat matanya mendapati sosok yang tak mau ia temui untuk sesaat ini. " ss sajang-nim " matanya terbelalak terkejut saat mendapati sajang-nim nya itu langsung terduduk berlutut dihadapannya.

" Maafkan aku lu " ujar Sehun kemudian setelah beberapa menit. kepalanya masih tertunduk tak kuat untuk menatap wajah marah Luhan padanya nanti. " Kau boleh memukulku, meneriakiku, menyumpahiku ataupun membunuhku tapi tolong asal jangan membenciku lu " lanjut Sehun setelahnya. Luhan hanya diam tak merenspon apapun. membuat Sehun yang masih berlutut tertunduk mati-matian menebak apa yang akan Luhan lakukan padanya.

" Sajang-nim berdirilah.. " ujar Luhan kemudian setelah beberapa menit. ia tak melakukan apapun selain menyuruh Sehun untuk berdiri. Sehun yang belum mengerti dengan situasi itu hanya menengadah menatap Luhan. Luhan yang ditatap hanya bisa langsung membalikan tubuhnya membelakangi Sehun, dan tentu saja Sehun refleks berdiri.

" Lu aku- " belum sempat selesai Luhan langsung memotong kalimat yang akan diucapkan Sehun padanya.

" Besok aku akan masuk, jadi sajang-nim tidak perlu menendangku dengan nilai E " ujar luhan " saya permisa sajang-nim. annyeong " berbalik membungkuk lalu setelahnya luhan berjalan dengan tergesa meninggalkan Sehun yang masih berdiam diri ditempat. mata tajamnya trus saja menatap tubuh Luhan yang telah menjauh darinya, ia sunggingkan tawanya saat mengingat kalimat Luhan yang Luhan ucapkan tapi.

" Kau pasti masih takut padaku. maaf. aku janji akan membuatmu lupa dengan ketakutan itu, karna aku -aah.. apa mungkin aku jatuh cinta? " tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri. menetapkan hati bahwa ia harus berusaha mengembalikan Luhan atau lebihnya- jatuh cinta padanya. senyum Sehun tak hilang setelahnya, lega rasanya bisa kembali melihat Luhan didekatnya besok dan seterusnya. sehun akan berusaha, ya... harus.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

 **NP : Hay hay... makasih banget buat kalian semua yang udah sudi baca fanfict amburadul aku. yang nge- follow, nge- favoritin, dan yang udah mau nyumbang ripiuw ini fanfict ^_^ ceritanya kecepetan ya? Maaf *bow maklumlah namanya juga New Bie... awalnya aku ga nyangka bakal ada yang suka *boro² suka ada yang baca aja udah syukur '** **ㅅ** **' sama fanfict ini, abis ngaco banget sumpah! oh iya buat adegan enceh- nya yang ampe 7 itu *sumpah gw ga tau ada orang yang kuat ngelakuin sampe 7 itu :v pengennya sih mau aku edit dulu jadi 3 aja tapi virus bang icing melanda :v jadi lupa deeh xD ada yang bilang ini kaya drama taiwan ya? aku emang terinspirasi dari situ tapi aku nggak tau jalan ceritanya gimana soalnya aku tau itu juga dari temen trus sama ada yang bilang kalo ff ini pernah dia baca, aku juga nggak tau kalo udah ada yang ngambil alur yang sama kaya gini serius !**

 **Aku 97L dan baru kemaren tanggal 7 lulus SMA *yeeeyyy *kaga ada yang nanya -_- kalian bebas mau manggil aku apa. Beb, chingu , eonni , ssaeng , istrinya d.o *ngarep *dibunuh kai yang udah taken :v thor juga boleh tapi aku bukan jelmaan thor lo ya? haha... baiklah cukup sekiaan cuap-cuap dari saya, semoga kalian suka sama fict ambiradul ini ^_^**

 **Salam Kenal guys and have fun...**

 **AI LOP YUH :-***


	3. Chapter 3

**Tittle : BOSS and ME**

 **Cast : HunHan**

 **Chanbaek - ChanSoo**

 **Kaisoo**

 **Rating : M**

 **GS, Romance, Drama, Hurt, TYPO (s)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **hunhan731**

 **Happy reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di apartment sederhananya, Luhan hanya bisa melamun memikirkan hal tak terduga baginya beberapa menit yang lalu. sajang-nim nya, Oh Sehun meminta maaf dengan berlutut didepan banyak orang? apa dia berhalusinasi? segera Luhan tepuk kedua pipinya agar ia kembali pada dunia nyatanya. tapi kalau dipikir-pikir rasanya masih tidak mungkin.

" Eh? kau sudah pulang Lu? " suara itu membuat Luhan kembali pada dunia nyata. Kyungsoo yang bingung dengan sikap aneh Luhan kembali bertanya " Ada apa Lu? kenapa.. " segera Luhan potong ucapan Kyungsoo untuk mencari kebenaran kejadian tadi.

" Kyung, tadi sajang-nim minta maaf padaku. apa aku sedang berhalusinasi Kyung? " tanya Luhan yang membuat alis Kyungsoo bertautan, kedua tangan Kyungsoo disilangkan dan tubuhnya ia bawa bersandar pada pinggiran sofa milik Luhan.

" Lalu kenapa Lu? bukankah itu memang harus dia lakukan? "

" Bukan itu Kyung... "

" Lalu? " Kyungsoo hanya santai-santai saja menanggapinya, hal itu membuat Luhan sedikit memberut lucu.

" Isshh... maksudku tadi sajang-nim berlutut didepan banyak orang Kyung...itu yang membuatku bingung " terkejut Kyungsoo hanya bisa membuka mulut lebar mata yang terbelalak.

" MWO? " teriak Kyungsoo refleks saat mendengar penjelasan Luhan, hal itu membuat Luhan sedikit berjingit kaget karna respon Kyungsoo yang sampai berteriak. " Berlutut Lu? demi apa ? " lanjut Kyungsoo masih tidak percaya.

" Demi sajang-nim bajinganmu itu " jawab Luhan cepat, membuat Kyungsoo menatap Luhan horor.

" YAK.. kenapa jadi Chanyeol? setidaknya Chanyeol lebih baik dari pada OH SEHUNMU itu " ujar Kyungsoo dengan penekanan dikalimat terakhirnya.

" Kenapa jadi Sehun? " tanya luhan. " Isshh... aku jadi menyesal memberitahu namanya padamu. "

" Kau duluan yang mulai " jawab Kyungsoo malas " Aku lapar, mana ramyeon ku? " melihat kantong plastik disamping Luhan, Kyungsoo langsung ambil kantong itu dan berjalan menuju dapur di apartment Luhan.

.

.

.

FLASHBACK

Saat itu Sehun telah merasa baik setelah beberapa hari tidak masuk kerja. meliburkan diri yang niatnya untuk melupakan dan mencari cara untuk berbicara sekaligus minta maaf pada Luhan malah hancur karna tak hentinya otak Sehun memikirkannya. rasa bersalah yang menguasai dirinya membuatnya dan apartment mewahnya berantakan. berulang kai Sehun menghubungin kantornya untuk bertanya ' Apa Luhan masuk hari ini ? ' dan jawabannya selalu sama ' Luhan sedang sakit sajang-nim. ' selalu itu dan itu hingga rasanya Sehun ingin membunuh dirinya sendiri.

Karnanya, Luhan kehilangan sesuatu yang sangat berhaga dengan cara yang tidak hormat.

Melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju ruang agungnya, sementara orang kepercayaannya berjalan dibelakang.

" Apa kau sudah menemukannya? " suara lirih namun tetap tegas Sehun keluarkan pada orang kepercayaannya. berjalan memimpin menuju ruangannya di depan sana.

" Maaf tuan, saya belum menemukannya. " ujar orang kepercayaan itu, membuat Sehun seketika menghentikan langkahnya.

" Aku membawamu jauh-jauh dari Thailand kesini untuk bekerja Ten. " tanpa menatap sang orang kepercayaan. " Minggu depan tidak menemukannya lebih baik kau pulang. kau mengerti? " ujar Sehun.

" Baik tuan. " jawab orang kepercayaan itu yang bernama Ten.

Sehun langkahkan kembali kaki jenjangnya saat orang kepercayaannya, Ten telah mengerti dengan perintahnya. berjalan memasukki ruangannya, Sehun dudukkan tubuhnya pada meja agungnya. mata tajam itu kini menatap meja kosong yang terletak tak jauh dari mejanya.

" Kenapa kau seolah tidak ada dibumi? aku hanya ingin minta maaf dan mendengar kata kau telah memaafkanku, tapi kenapa susah sekali. " ujarnya lirih dengan mata yang masih menatap meja kerja kosong Luhan.

Di apartment sederhananya Luhan hanya duduk di ranjangnya tanpa semangat. membuat wanita mungil yang baru membuka pintu kamarnya hanya bisa menghela nafas. berjalan mendekati ranjang dan duduk dipinggirang ranjang.

" Sampai kapan kau akan seperti ini Lu? " tanyanya pada Luhan.

" Aku takut Kyung.. " jawabnya lirih.

" Kau tidak akan hamil kalau saat itu sajang-nim mu memakai pengaman atau kau sedang tidak subur-suburnya. "

" Sajang-nim tidak memakainya dan aku juga tidak tahu saat itu aku sedang subur atau tidak. "

Dan Kyungsoo hanya bisa menghela nafas lagi.

" Siapa namanya? "

" Kyung aku ingin segera- "

" Aku hanya bertanya namanya Lu "

" Oh Sehun. "

.

Waktu terus berjalan dan Ten kembali membuat Sehun kecewa. menggebrak mejanya dan segera menyuruh Ten pergi begitu saja. Sehun tidak menyuruh Ten pulang ke Thailand, karna Sehun tidak mengatakan kalau dia memecat Ten.

Sehun lelah, sudah dua minggu Luhan tidak masuk dan itu membuat rasa bersalah Sehun makin bertambah. pekerjaan yang merantakan membuatnya menumpuk, membuat Sehun lelah jiwa dan raga.

Malam itu Luhan dipaksa oleh Kyungsoo untuk membeli camilan dan ramyeon karna ia benar-benar sedang kesal dan ingin melampiaskannya dengan makanan. tapi kenapa harus aku yang disuruh? -pikir Luhan sambil menggrutu tidak jelas setelah selesai belaja di super market 24 jam.

Berhenti saat lampu masih menunjukkan lampu hijau, banyak orang yang masih berada diluar rumah dan Luhan mensyukurinya.

Lampu sudah berubah merah jadi Luhan langkahkan kakinya untuk menyebrangi jalan. namun tak lama setelah berada di sebrang jalan tangannya ditarik oleh orang lain.

" YAKK ... apa maks- " teriaknya marah, tapi saat membalikkan tubuhnya dan melihat siapa pelaku penarik tangannya Luhan berhenti.

" Maafkan aku Lu.. " ujar si pelaku yang langsung berlutut di depan Luhan dan banyak orang. Luhan terkejut dengan tindakannya, matanya menatap sekeliling dan betapa malunya Luhan saat puluhan pasang mata menatapnya dan orang yang sedang berlutut didepannya.

" Sajang-nim berdirilah. " bukannya berdiri Sehun malah mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap Luhan. Luhan masih takut dengan sajang-nim nya langsung membalikkan tubuhnyaembelakangi Sehun dan hal itu membuatnya refleks berdiri.

" Lu aku - "

" Besok saya akan masuk, sajang-nim tidak perlu menendangku dengan nilai E. saya permisi sajang-nim. Annyeong. " berjalan dengan tergesa membuat Sehun tersenyum melihatnya.

" Kau pasti masih takut padaku. maaf. aku janji akan membuatmu lupa dengan ketakutan itu. " ujar Sehun berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk membuat Luhan lupa dengan kejadian itu dan memulainya dari awal. " Karna aku- aah... apa aku jatuh cinta? " pikirnya konyol, menertawai pemikiran konyol yang sempat terlintas diotaknya.

" Tapi bukankah aku tidak salah, suatu saat nanti aku akan bertanggung jawab. Luhan juga cantik. " matanya masih menatap jalanan yang dilewati Luhan tadi. " Sambil menyelam minum air. meminta maaf dan yeah... siapa tahu Luhan akan membuka hatinya untukku saat aku berjuang meminta maafnya. " pemikiran bodoh itu membuat Sehun tertawa, menertawai dirinya karna berpikir saat ia berusaha mendapat kata maaf dari Luhan ia juga dapat meluluhkan wanita itu. Menarik- pikirnya.

FLASHBACK END

.

.

.

.

Luhan sudah bersiap untuk berangkat magang di kator Sehun saat ini. jantungnya sejak berangkat dan naik bus terus saja berdetak tak karuan. cepat dan kencang. masih ada keraguan dalam hati Luhan untuk masuk tapi dia sudah berjanji pada sajang-nim nya akan masuk hari ini. kaki-kaki berbalut hells tinggi itu masih memaku di tempat, tak mau di ajak beranjak dari halte itu.

HUFT..

Sudah kesekian kalinya Luhan hembuskan nafasnya secara kasar. niatnya untuk memantapkan hatinya masuk hari ini, tapi saat kakinya akan beranjak keyakinan itu seakan runtuh dengan ingatan itu. walau luhan sudah tak mau memikirkannya lagi, tetap saja otak terdalamnya masih menyimpannya. rasa takut itu membuat keyakinan Luhan melemah, Luhan takut kalau Sehun akan...

DRET DREET

smartphone yang bergetar itu membuat Luhan tersadar dari acara melamunnya. tertera di layarnya nomor tidak diketahui sedang menghubunginya. takut kalau itu adalah hal penting segera Luhan geser tombol hijau pada smartphonenya itu.

" Yeoboseyeo "

" Apa kau tidak punya jam? lihat jammu sekarang sudah menunjukan pukul berapa " suara yang tak asing di telinga Luhan itu membuatnya mengerutkan dahinya, menjauhan smarphonenya guna melihat jam. SHIT - sekarang sudah jam 09.00, mata Luhan terbelalak dan kembali mendekatkan smartphonenya pada telinga.

" Ss sajang-nim? " ujar Luhan yang lebih tepatnya bertanya apakah orang yang menelfonnya itu benar-benar sajang-nim.

" Cepat ke kantor atau nilai E untukmu " kalimat itu sukses membuat Luhan berlari terbirit menuju kantor Sehun yang sudah dekat dengan halte yang didudukinya dari tadi.

" N ne sajang-nim. aku akan segera sampai, jangan lakukan itu padaku "

" Jangan berlari lu. " kalimat itu tak digubris Luhan karna tepat Sehun mengucapkannya Luhan telah menjauhkan smartphonenya dan segera mematikan sambungan itu secara sepihak. hal itu hanya membuat Sehun geleng-geleng serta tersenyum tipis.

10 menit setelahnya Luhan telah sampai di kantor Sehun. masih berlari menuju lift Luhan segera menekan, masuk, dan menekan lantai tujuannya. setidaknya Luhan bisa bernafas beberapa menit.

TING

Lift itu terbuka saat lantai tujuan Luhan telah tiba. berjalan agak tergesa luhan menuju ruang direktur sekaligus ruang kerjanya. berhenti di depan pintu, Luhan sentuh jantungnya yang kian berdetak tak karuan. mengambil nafas dan menghembuskannya berkali-kali, tak lupa juga Luhan tata dirinya agar rapi. rambut coklat panjang Luhan agak dibuat bergelombang agar membuat kesan cantik dan elegan dirinya. memegang hendel pintu, Luhan dorong pintu itu. setelah mengetuknya tadi.

CKLEK

Sehun yang awalnya terfokus dengan berkas-berkasnya yang menumpuk itu mengarahkan matanya pada pintu yang terbuka, menatap sosok cantik Luhan disana. berjalan masuk, Luhan kembali tutup pintu itu. berjalan mendekati meja sajang-nimnya. kepala Luhan ia tundukan. Sehun masih setia menatap Luhan yang sedikit takut padanya dibuktikan dengan kepala Luhan yang tertunduk.

" 1 jam 20 menit. kau terlambat lagi nona Xi Luhan " suara tegas Sehun membuat Luhan mengangkat kepalanya guna melihat sajang-nim nya tapi tak lama karna setelahnya Luhan kembali menundukan kepalanya.

" Maafkan aku sajang-nim " Luhan gigit bibir bawahnya takut " Saya berjanji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi " kembali Luhan gigit bibir bawahnya, membuat Sehun yang masih menatapnya sedikit tidak sadar.

" Jangan gigit bibirmu seperti itu lu... " kalimat itu refleks sedikit memundurkan tubuhnya. tubuhnya kembali bergetar saat kalimat tadi membuatnya kembali mengingat kejadian dimana dia dan sajang-nim nya...

" Sajang-nim ANDWE " teriak Luhan saat ingatan itu kembali berputar di otaknya. Sehun yang melihat tubuh bergetar Luhan berdiri menghampiri Luhan dan merengkuhnya dalam pelukan, tapi Luhan berontak dan berteriak.

" Lu, maaf aku tidak bermaksud " ujar Sehun mencoba menenangkan Luhan yang masih berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Sehun.

" Sajang-nim andwe.. ini salah sajang-nim, andwe...andwe sajang-nim " ujar Luhan yang mencoba lepas dari pelukan Sehun. air matanya kembali jatuh saat ingatan itu terus berputar di otaknya.

" Iya ini salah Lu, aku minta maaf.. tolong jangan seperti ini " Sehun tahu setelah ini Luhan akan menjauhinya karna pasti ia trauma. mengeratkan pelukannya Sehun terus saja membisikan kata penenang dan maaf pada Luhan, hingga beberapa menit setelahnya Luhan bisa berhenti berontak dipelukannya. tangan Luhan terulur membalas pelukan Sehun, memeluknya tak kalah erat guna mencari kenyamanan yang lebih. Sehun awalnya terkejut dengan tindakan Luhan tapi setelahnya Sehun bisa maklum, karna mungkin Luhan sedang mencari kenyamanan dipelukannya. tubuh Luhan masih bergetar dengan isakan yang keluar dari bibir mungilnya.

" Maafkan aku Lu.. sungguh maafkan aku " ujar Sehun setelah beberapa detik berdiam sambil memeluk Luhan.

" Jangan lakukan itu lagi sajang-nim, aku mohon " ujar Luhan lirih dengan nada ketakutan.

Sehun lepas pelukannya lalu kedua tangannya ia bawa ke pipi Luhan yang masih basah dengan air mata, matanya juga menatap mata sembab Luhan " Maaf telah melakukannya padamu. aku janji akan membuatmu melupakan hal itu. " ujar Sehun setelahnya. mata tajamnya menatap mata rusa Luhan, lalu bibir ranum Luhan. mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Luhan, mengikis jarak pada wajah keduanya. dan bibir tipis Sehun berhasil menempel dengan bibir mungil Luhan. Sehun sendiri juga tidak tahu kenapa Sehun mencium bibir Luhan, Sehun hanya mengikuti kerja tubuhnya. hal itu membuat Luhan memejamkan matanya kala bibir Sehun mulai melumatnya pelan dan halus, Luhan juga bingung kenapa dia malah diam dan memejamkan matanya. Luhan hanya merasa nyaman, hanya itu. tak lama dan Sehun lepaskan pagutannya dengan Luhan, membuka mata Sehun tatap mata sayu Luhan yang balas menatapnya. " Maafkan aku " ujarnya kembali meminta maaf. mungkin untuk saat ini bibir tipisnya akan selalu mengucapkan kata maaf pada Luhan hingga Luhan nantinya yang akan menyuruhnya berhenti.

" Hmmm " hanya gumaman yang Luhan keluarkan sebagai jawaban. Luhan ingin memaafkan sehun tapi hati dan otaknya masih enggan untuk bekerja sama.

.

.

.

.

" Eungh.. Chanh yeolh " erangan itu terdengar dari salah satu bilik kamar hotel.

" Terus Kyung.. panggil namaku " saut laki-laki jangkung yang sedang sibuk menumbuk lubang wanita dibawahnya.

" Ahh Chan cepat, hh kitahh harush kembalihh ke kantor ahh " wanita itu, Kyungsoo. tidak bisa menahan desahannya untuk keluar, tusukan Chanyeol padanya sungguh membuatnya menggila disetiap tusukannya. Chanyeol hanya diam tak menjawab Kyungsoo, dirinya hanya sibuk menumbuk vagina Kyungsoo yang membuatnya bisa menuntaskan hasrat seksualnya.

Kegiatan panas itu terjadi hingga beberapa waktu, lalu setelah beberapa menit erangan berat Chanyeol keluar kala cairan spermanya keluar dengan deras di dalam karet pembungkus penis besarnya -kondom. Kyungsoo sudah akan bangun dari tidurnya tapi dengan cepat Chanyeol dorong kembali tubuh telanjang Kyungsoo dan kembali mengjuhaninya dengan cumbuan-cumbuan di leher putihnya. cumbuan itu naik hingga telinga, menggodanya dengan jilatan dan gigitan membuat Kyungsoo kembali mendasah pasrah dibawahnya.

" Ini masih 1 ronde sayang, bagaimana kalau hari ini kita melakukannya hingga kita pingsan? " suara berat Chanyeol terdengar diteliga Kyungsoo, membisikan ajakan bercinta lebih lama lagi dengannya. namun Kyungsoo tidak terlena, ia masih bisa berfikir normal untuk menyelesaikan acara harian panasnya dengan sang atasan.

" Tidak yeol, hari ini kau sibuk. aku tidak mau membuat kerjaanmu kembali menumpuk, sudah cukup 1 bulan yang lalu saja. aku tidak mau melihatmu lembur hingga pagi " jawab Kyungsoo susah payah karna Chanyeol tak hentinya mencumbui daerah-daerah sensitifnya.

" Ck. padahal aku masih belum puas memasukimu " ujarnya setelah berhenti mencumbui tubuh Kyungsoo. beranjak dari ranjang, Chanyeol bersiap untuk membersihkan tubuhnya dari keringat dan bau khas sex.

Mendengar kalimat itu Kyungsoo cepat-cepat bangun dan segera mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher Chanyeol " Jangan marah. bagaimana kalau nanti malam di apartmentku? " ajak Kyungsoo. kedua tangannya mengalung manja di leher Chanyeol, tinggi badan mereka yang kontras membuat Kyungsoo harus mendongak dan Chanyeol yang menunduk untuk saling bertatapan. Chanyeol hanya diam tak menjawab Kyungsoo, membuat wanita itu cemberut lucu. " Ya sudah kalau tidak mau, padahal aku akan memberikan servise yang lebih khusus malam ini. " Kyungsoo sudah akan melepas kalungan manjanya itu tapi dengan sigap Chanyeol langsung memeluk pinggang ramping Kyungsoo dengan erat, membuat kulit telanjang mereka saling bersentuhan.

" Bagaimana kalau di apartmentku saja? kita belum pernah melakukan sex disana, lagi pula kalau di apartmentmu pasti rusa brengsek itu akan mengganggu kegiatan menggairahkan kita " ujar Chanyeol sambil tersenyum senang karna mendapat penawaran menggairahkan dari Kyungsoo.

" Luhan tidak brengsek yeol, justru kau yang brengsek " ujar Kyungsoo tidak terima karna Luhan disebut brengsek oleh Chanyeol.

" Aku tahu kalau aku brengsek, tapi orang brengsek inilah yang membuatmu terus mendesah meminta lebih dariku Kyungsoo sayang " kalimat itu membuat pipi Kyungsoo memerah karna malu.

" Ya. dan kau orang brengsek yang membuatku jatuh cinta sekaligus patah hati secara bersamaan " ujar Kyungsoo dalam hati. memeluk tubuh jangkung Chanyeol yang terus menggodanya, Kyungsoo sembunyikan wajah sedihnya karna dirinya mencintai Chanyeol tapi tak mendapat balasan cintanya sedikitpun.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo sudah kembali ke kantor Chanyeol setegah jam yang lalu. duduk diruang sekretaris dengan berkas-berkas yang siap untuk disetorkan pada sajang-nim nya. mengecek berkas-berkas yang siap untuk ditanda tangani itu, Kyungsoo satukan berkas terakhirnya dengan berkas-berkas lainnya. merapikannya dan kemudian kaki yang dibalut hells setinggi 15 cm itu berjalan menuju lift untuk menyerahkannya pada sajang-nim.

TING

Pintu lift itu terbuka, Kyungsoo langsung masuk ke dalamnya tanpa melihat ada sosok pria yang menatapnya rindu disana. mata bulatnya, masih sibuk menghitung tumpukan kertas ditangannya dan sosok itu hanya bisa bersandar sambil menatap wajah manis Kyungsoo yang ia rindukan selama ini.

" Jadi, apa kau masih menjadi jalangnya Do Kyungsoo? " suara itu membuat Kyungsoo menghentikan kegiatannya. membalikan tubuhnya untuk melihat orang yang berbicara dengannya.

Mata Kyungsoo terbelalak saat mata besarnya melihat sosok yang telah 4 tahun tak dilihatnya, membuat sosok pria itu tersenyum tipis yang lebih bisa disebut dengan seringai.

" K kai ? " ujar Kyungsoo lirih.

" Ya ini aku, lama tak berjumpa " ujar Kai, berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo yang berdiri mematung ditempatnya.

" K kau sudah kembali Kai? "

" Wae? kau takut aku akan mengganggu kegiatan sex kalian hah? " tanya Kai dengan datar. berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo, refleks Kyungsoo berjalan mundur hingga punggungnya membetur dinding dingin lift. Kai tetap berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo, membisikan kalimat ' aku kembali ' pada Kyungsoo. " Aku kembali dan aku akan membuka matamu itu Kyungsoo " bisikan di telinga itu membuat Kyungsoo sedikit tersentak. tangan dingin Kai mulai menyentuh leher Kyungsoo, sedikit menyibakan kemeja atas Kyungsoo secara cepat dan terlihat bercak-bercak merah disana. kissmark. hal itu membuat amarah Kai sempat naik namun segera Kai pejamkan matanya guna meredam amarahnya. mata tajamnya kembali menatap mata bulat Kyungsoo, tangannya ia arahkan pada kissmark itu dan menyentuhnya secara perlahan.

" Mari kita lihat seberapa lama lagi kau akan bertahan menjadi jalangnya " kalimat itu bertepatan dengan suara pintu lift yang terbuka.

TING

Dengan tergesa Kyungsoo dorong tubuh Kai kemudia berjalan meninggalkannya. Kyungsoo berjalan cepat agar dirinya cepat sampai di ruang direkturnya. memegang handel, tangan Kyungsoo mulai mendorong pintu itu. dan hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah sajang-nimnya -Chanyeol sedang mencumbu sekretaris magang pribadinya -Byun Baekhyun. hati Kyungsoo berdenyut sakit kala matanya melihat adegan itu, hal itu membuat Kai yang baru datang dan berdiri dibelakang Kyungsoo memandang remeh kelakuan sahabatnya yang mampu membuat orang yang dicintainya jatuh cinta dan sakit hati secara bersamaan.

" Berniat untuk berhenti? " ujar Kai yang membuat Kyungsoo terkejut dan menjatuhkan berkas-berkas yang ada ditangannya. suara tumpukan berkas itu membuat kegiatan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berhenti, Baekhyun salah tingkah karna kepergokan sedang bercumbu dengan atasannya.

" Kai kau sudah kembali? " suara bass Chanyeol membuat ketiga orang disana kembali dari aura kecanggungan mereka. berjalan menghampiri Kai dan memeluk tubuh sahabatnya itu. " Kapan kau kembali? kenapa tidak memberitahuku dulu? " tanya Chanyeol setelah melepas pelukannya dengan Kai.

" Aku hanya tidak mau mengganggu acaramu dengan wanitamu " ujarnya saat melihat Baekhyun undur untuk kembali ke ruang kerjanya. kalimat itu sebenarnya juga kalimat penghinaan untuk Chanyeol, tapi Chanyeol menanggapinya dengan tawa. Chanuyeol tahu apa maksud kalimat Jongin, tapi ia tidak mau memperlihatkannya.

" Masuklah dan ceritakan bagaimana Amerika " Chanyeol sudah berjalan menuju mejanya sebelum suara bergetar Kyungsoo mengintrupsinya.

" I ini berkas-berkas yang harus ss sajang-nim tanda tangani " ujar Kyungsoo dengan nada bergetar, rasanya ia ingin menangis tapi ia tahan mengingat ia sedang berada dan bersama siapa.

" Letakan dimeja, kau boleh langsung kembali ke ruanganmu " nada yang Chanyeol gunakan cukup datar dan itu membuat Kyungsoo semakin tidak tahan dengan air matanya yang ingin keluar, jadi segera Kyungsoo berjalan ke meja Chanyeol dan meletakan barkas berkas itu, kemudian berjalan tergesa keluar ruangan sajang-nimnya dengan satu lelehan air mata yang tak bisa ia tahan lagi. Kai melihat itu dan hal itu berhasil membuatnya mengeratkan kepalan tangannya.

" Jadi bagaimana Amerika ? " ulang Chanyeol saat ia telah duduk di sofa santai yang terdapat diruangannya. saat ini hanya ada Chanyeol dan Kai di ruangan itu, mengingat ruang direktur Chanyeol hanya diperuntukan untuknya sendiri.

" Apa dia kekasihmu ? " tanya Kai tak memperdulikan pertanyaan Chanyeol sebelumnya. berjalan menuju sofa santai Chanyeol.

" Siapa Baekhyun? ahh.. rancananya kami akan meresmikan hub.. " ujar Chanyeol namun dipotong oleh Kai.

" Kyungsoo. apa dia kekasihmu? " potong Kai saat ia menduduki sofa santai berwarna hitam milik Chanyeol.

" Bukan " jawab chanyeol singkat

" Kalau begitu kau tidak masalahkan kalau aku mendekatinya? " ujar Kai dengan santai, membuat tangan Chanyeol mengepal erat tanpa sepengetahuan Kai. " Kau tahukan kalau aku menyukai Kyungsoo sejak lama? kau tahu maksudku? emm, intinya aku minta bantuanmu agar aku bisa dekat dengan Kyungsoo. bagaimana kau setujukan? " amarah Chanyeol kian memuncak saat matanya melihat seringai Kai diwajahnya.

" Berani kau mendekati Kyungsoo, kau akan tahu akibatnya Kim Kai " ujar Chanyeol dalam hati. mencoba tersenyum terpaksa. Kai tahu saat ini amarah Chanyeol telah berada dipuncak, Kai sengaja melakukannya karna ia ingin tahu Chanyeol akan lebih memilih Baekhyun atau Kyungsoo.

Keduanya saling bertatapan tajam, seolah tatapan tajam keduanya bisa membunuh salah satu dari mereka. keterdiamannya membuat aura hitam terasa mengeluar dari kedua pria tampan yang secara tidak langsung memperebutan sosok manis Do Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

 **Np : Hay hay... i'm back! aku harap Chapter ini enggak mengecewakan kalian yeht? ^^ and big thanks buat kalian para readers tercinta :-* maaf belum bisa balas balas satu-satu review dari kalian :-( padahal pengen banget huweee...**

 **SEE YOU NEXT CHAP BAE...**

 **AI LOP YUH :-***


	4. Chapter 4

**Tittle : BOSS and ME**

 **Cast : HunHan**

 **Chanbaek - ChanSoo**

 **Kaisoo**

 **Rating : M**

 **GS, Romance, Drama, Hurt , TYPO (s)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **hunhan731**

 **Happy reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam ini rasanya seluruh tubuh Luhan seperti remuk, dua minggu tidak bekerja dan hanya di apartment membuat tubuhnya malas untuk digerakkan. namun tentu saja Luhan tidak hanya berdiam diri dimeja kerjanya, duduk mengetik atau mengecek berkas-berkas yang akan diserahkannya pada sajang-nim nya. tentu saja Luhan canggung dengan suasana ruangan itu, pasalnya tidak hanya karna kejadian yang... ekhem dengan sajang-nim saja tapi Luhan dan Sehun memang tidak terlalu akrab atau setidaknya belum.

Terkadang Luhan juga harus keluar dari ruangan itu untuk meminta berkas atau mengembalikannya pada pegawai. Luhan bukan mau dianggap terlalu rajin tapi kembali pada kecanggungannya dengan sajang-nim. sebenarnya Sehun juga sudah berusaha untuk berbicara dengan Luhan, tapi memang Luhannya saja yang berpura-pura sibuk dan membuat Sehun jadi urung untuk mengenyahkan kecanggungan itu.

Berjalan menuju pintu keluar kantor, Luhan pijit pangkal lengannya yang sedikit pegal. ini sudah pukul 8 malam lebih dan para pegawai dan pekerja telah pulang sejak tadi. hari ini Luhan tidak perlu menunggu bus terlalu lama karna bertepatan saat ia sampai di halte, bus yang akan ditumpanginya datang. menaikinya dan duduk dengan bersandar pada kaca, Luhan sedikit terkejut saat seseorang duduk disampingnya.

" Sajang-nim? " menegakan kembali tubuhnya yang bersandar dan menatap terkejut pada seseorang yang duduk disebelahnya. Sehun hanya membalasnya dengan gumaman, kepalanya ia sandarkan pada sandaran kursi, sedangkan Luhan hanya menatap sajang-nim nya dengan bingung dan terkejut.

Sekitar 15 menit setelahnya Luhan turun, begitu juga Sehun yang buru-buru bangun dan ikut turun di halte yang sama dengan Luhan. berjalan sekitar 3 meter dibelakang Luhan, membuat Luhan risih dan itu membuatnya sering memalingkan sedikit kepalanya untuk melihat Sehun. berjalan cepat dan Sehun juga tidak kalah, hingga akhirnya Luhan kesal dan berhenti tiba-tiba membuat Sehun hampir saja menabrak Luhan.

Membalikan tubuhnya dan menatap kesal Sehun " Sajang-nim berhenti mengikutiku " kesal Luhan pada Sehun.

" Siapa juga yang mengikutimu? jangan terlalu percaya diri " elak Sehun yang membuat Luhan menghembuskan nafas kasar dan kembali melanjutkan langkah kakinya, dan tentu saja Sehun juga mengikutinya.

Pasar ikan malam menjadi tujuan Luhan karna ia bertujuan membeli ikan disana dan Sehun masih mengikutinya dari belakang. dalam hati Luhan sudah mengumpat, kembali berhenti dan membalikan tubuhnya.

" Sajang-nim " teriak luhan keras hingga membuat orang-orang yang lewat memperhatikan mereka. Luhan tidak perduli, matanya mendelik menatap Sehun tajam, membuat Sehun akhirnya menyerah dan berkata apa maksudnya sejak tadi.

" Okey. aku memang mengikutimu, puas? " ucap Sehun berkata jujur pada Luhan yang mendelik padanya.

Hal itu membuat Luhan sedikit tersenyum tapi cepat-cepat Luhan enyahkan senyum itu dan kembali menatap sehun tajam. " Wae? " baiklah sepertinya luhan lupa sedang berbicara dengan siapa.

" Kau tau kan kalau tindak kriminalitas di korea makin meningkat setiap tahunnya? " Luhan menganggukan kepalanya sebagai jawaban " ku dengar kemarin di daerah sini terjadi perampokan dan berhubung kau kesini aku hanya ingin kau tidak menjadi target empuk mereka " ujar Sehun santai tapi Luhan malah menanggapinya dengan tatapan kebingunggungan, Luhan masih belum mengerti tujuan Sehun mengikutinya.

" Jadi? " tanya Luhan pada Sehun.

" Jadi... yakkk! kau masih belum mengerti? " tanya Sehun yang mendapat anggukan dari Luhan. menghela nafas kasar dan kembali bicara " aku hanya tidak mau kau jadi korban. ingat kau sudah membolos dua minggu dan waktumu tinggal berapa? kau mau kuberi nilai E karna sering membolos? " Sehun tertawa dalam hati saat melihat air muka Luhan yang berubah pucat saat Sehun menyangkut pautkan nilai, kalau sudah begini Luhan harus apa? Luhan kan ingin cepat lulus. walau alasan Sehun sebenarnya bukan itu, tidak lucukan kalau dia bicara alasan yang sesungguhnya pada Luhan? yang ada nanti Luhan risih dan canggung.

Memasukki area pasar dengan kesal karna Sehun menang telak kalau sudah menyangkut nilai Luhan.

Saat ini Luhan dan Sehun sudah berada didalam pasar ikan. Luhan sejak tadi melihat-lihat jejeran pedangang yang berjejer menawarkan berbagai macam jenis ikan atau hewan laut lainnya, namun Luhan belum menemukan yang pas dengan hatinya.

Berjalan lebih dalam dan akhirnya ketemu.

" Paman boleh lihat lobster itu? " ujar Luhan ceria sambil menunjuk puluhan lobster besar disana.

" Tentu saja. sebentar nona " ujar paman penjual ikan dan berbagai jenis hewan laut lainnya. paman itu menyerahkan lobster itu pada Luhan. Luhan yang memang punya niat jahil pada sajang-nim nya itu segera mengarahkan lobster besar itu ke wajah Sehun dan hal itu membuat Sehun terkejut setengah mati.

" Yakkk! Luhan jauhkan hewan itu dariku " perintah Sehun namun tidak diindahkan oleh Luhan. Luhan malah makin mendekatkan lobster tersebut ke wajah Sehun. hingga hal itu membuat mereka kejar-kejaran, yang satunya menghindari dan yang satunya malah mendekat.

" Yaakk! " teriak Sehun. ia terus saja berlari guna menghindari Luhan yang membawa hewan besar seperti udang tapi punya capit besar yang pasti akan sakit kalau sampai terkena.

Luhan tidak perduli dengan teriakan Sehun maupun umpatan yang telah ia keluarkan sejak tadi. terus berlari mengejar Sehun hingga ia lelah dan tertawa sejadi-jadinya. para pedagang ikan disana hanya geleng-geleng melihat keduanya dengan maklum, bagi mereka keduanya adalah pasangan yang tengah dimabuk cinta makanya menjahili pasangannya.

" Hahahaha... ternyata sajang-nim tampan sepertimu bisa takut juga " tawa Luhan benar-benar lepas hingga ia tak bisa menyaring perkataan yang ia ucapkan.

" Apa? kau tadi bilang apa? aku tampan? " tanya Sehun yang membuat Luhan langsung berhenti tertawa dan segera mengembalikan lobster yang dipegangnya pada paman tadi.

" Paman ini lobstermu " ujar Luhan mengembalikan lobsternya.

" Ayo ulangi lagi yang tadi. apa tadi? SAJANG-NIM TAMPAN sepertiku " ujar Sehun dibelakang Luhan, menekankan kalimat ' sajang-nim tampan' membuat Luhan mati-matian menahan malu dan terus mengumpat dalam hati karna kecerobohannya.

" Paman aku beli ikan yang itu " ujar Luhan tak menggubris omongan Sehun dan menunjuk ikan yang akan dibelinya.

" Ini nona " ujar paman penjual ikan menyerahkan ikannya pada Luhan. " waah.. kalian sangat serasi, apa kalian pasangan pengantin baru? " tanya paman penjual ikan lagi saat Luhan memberikan uang padanya.

" A.. aniya paman. kami bukan pasangan pengantin baru " jawab Luhan kikuk karna dirinya dan Sehun dikira pasangan pengantin baru.

" Sayang sekali, padahal kalian sangat cocok. yang satu tampan dan yang satu cantik " ujar paman penjual ikan. membuat Luhan merona dan Sehun yang mendengar itu hanya bisa tersenyum sambil menggaruk lehernya yang tidak gatal.

" Hahaha.. kalau begitu kami permisi paman, maaf tadi membawa kabur lopster paman " ujar Luhan dan pergi dari tempat yang dipilihnya untuk membeli ikan.

.

.

.

Saat ini Luhan dan Sehun telah berada di dalam bus, keduanya duduk di deretan kursi paling belakang dan hanya saling berdiaman dengan Luhan yang melihat keluar jendela sedangkan Sehun yang menatap Luhan dari samping.

" Lu.. " panggil Sehun setelah cukup lama keduanya berdiaman.

" Hmm? " jawab Luhan, wajahnya sudah menghadap pada Sehun sekarang.

" Maafkan aku "

" Sudahlah sajang-nim aku tid.."

" Aku tidak akan berhenti sebelum kau memaafkanku. aku tau kalau aku ini brengsek tapi aku mohon maafkan aku Lu "

" Saj.. "

" Kau boleh memukulku, meneriakiku , atau membunuhku. sungguh aku tidak apa-apa Lu, asal kau bisa memaafkanku " sungguh Luhan sangat ingin mengatakan ' aku memaafkanmu ' tapi kembali lagi, hati dan otak Luhan tidak sama hingga membuat kalimat itu hanya sampai ditenggorokannya saja dan tak bisa ia keluarkan.

" Lu aku... " ujar sehun namun terhenti saat Sehun melihat Luhan sedang mengangkat panggilan dari seseorang.

" Ada apa kyung? " tanya Luhan saat ia telah menerima panggilan itu.

...

" Hey, kau kenapa? kau ada dimana sekarang? " tanya Luhan khawatir saat telinganya mendengar isakan disana.

...

" Baiklah aku akan segera pulang, tunggu aku " segera Luhan tutup teleponnya, berdiri bersiap untuk turun dari bus dan itu membuat Sehun bingung.

" Lu ada apa? siapa yang menelfonmu tadi? kenapa kau sampai khawatir seperti ini? " tanya Sehun bertubi-tubi, dia telah berdiri seperti Luhan.

" Sabahatku sedang ada masalah sajang-nim dan aku harus menemaninya sekarang "

" Mau ku an... "

" Ani. sajang-nim disini saja agar sajang-nim bisa pulang. aku tidak apa-apa, sungguh aku bisa pulang sendiri " ujar Luhan bertepatan bus berhenti di halte.

Menghadap Sehun lalu membungkukan badannya " Saya pulang dulu sajang-nim. annyeong " ujarnya berjalan agar tergesa keluar dari bus.

Menghentikan langkahnya saat ada hal yang terlupakan " Aah.. aku hampir lupa, terimakasih untuk yang tadi sajang-nim " Luhan berikan senyum termanisnya, mungkin untuk awal yang lebih baik untuk menjalin hubungan baik dengan Sehun.

Tubuh ramping Luhan telah hilang dibalik pintu. Sehun kemudian mendekati jendela sebelah kanan untuk melihat Luhan yang masih berdiri disana melambaikan tangan pada Sehun. Sehun balas lambaian itu hingga tubuh Luhan hilang, kembali menyandarkan kepalanya pada sandaran kursi, Sehun pejamkan kedua matanya kembali mengingat kejadian tadi saat bersama Luhan di pasar ikan. sebuah senyuman berkembang di wajahnya saat mengingat wajah Luhan yang tertawa lepas karnanya.

" Cantik " ujar Sehun saat ingatan Luhan yang sedang tertawa berputar.

Dan Sehun kembali duduk di bangku paling belakang dengan tubuh dan kepala yang ia sandarkan pada sandaran kursi dengan mata yang terpejam.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Kyung ada apa? " tanya Luhan saat ia telah tiba di depan apartment sederhananya.

Kyungsoo yang sejak tadi berdiri di depan pintu apertment Luhan langsung memeluk tubuh ramping Luhan saat tahu Luhan telah tiba. terdengar suara isakan lirih setelah Kyungsoo memeluk Luhan, membuat Luhan yang mendengar isakan itu bertanya kembali.

" Katakan kau kenapa Kyung? bicaralah " tanya Luhan. namun Kyungsoo masih terus menangis terisak dalam pelukannya.

" Baiklah kalau kau tidak mau bicara, kita masuk ke dalam ya? " ajak Luhan pada Kyungsoo. merasakan anggukan itu Luhan ambil kunci apartmentnya dan masuk ke dalamnya bersama Kyungsoo.

.

.

Setelah selang beberapa menit setelah masuk ke dalam apartment akhirnya Kyungsoo bisa berhenti menangis walau masih bungkam. saat ini Luhan sedang mandi jadi Kyungsoo duduk di sofa ruang santai sendirian.

Drrtt Drrtt Drrtt

Melihat handphonenya bergetar, Kyungsoo mengambilnya guna melihat nama orang yang sedang menghubunginya.

Chanyeol.

" Yeob.. "

" Kau dimana? " ujar Chanyeol cepat-cepat saat tahu Kyungsoo telah mengangkatnya tanpa menunggu Kyungsoo bicara terlebih dahulu.

" Apartment Luhan " jawab Kyungsoo.

" Keluar sekarang juga " perintah Chanyeol, terdengar helaan nafas Kyungsoo disana.

" Baiklah " jawab Kyungsoo singkat. berdiri dari sofa saat Chanyeol telah menutup sambungan teleponnya.

Cklek

" Kau mau kemana Kyung? " tanya Luhan saat ia keluar dari kamarnya dan melihat Kyungsoo akan pergi dari sana.

" Chanyeol memintaku keluar, mungkin dia ada di depan apartmentku "

" Jadi dia ada di luar? baguslah aku ingin membuat perhitungan denganya " ujar Luhan sambil menggulung lengan kemejanya, memperlihatkan lengannya yang seperti ranting.

Cklek

" Aah... berani juga kau kemari brengsek " umpat Luhan saat mata rusanya menangkap sosok pria bertubuh jangkung itu sedang berdiri di depan pintu apartment Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol hanya menanggapinya dengan seringainya saja.

" Yaak... pergi kau dari sini " ujar Luhan lagi pada Chanyeol.

" Lu... kau masuk saja biar aku yang bicara dengan Chanyeol " ujar Kyungsoo yang baru angkat bicara untuk membuat Luhan berhenti memancing amarah Chanyeol untuk muncul.

" Tapi Kyung... "

" Kau tidak dengar apa yang dikatakan Kyungsoo? sebaiknya kau kembali dan tidur dengan nyenyak rusa sialan " ujar Chanyeol yang sepertinya mulai emosi.

" Apa kau bilang? " tanya Luhan dengan menatap tajam pada Chanyeol.

" Lu... sudahlah " mendengar dengusan dari Luhan membuat Kyungsoo bersalah, tapi mau bagaimana lagi kalau tetap dibiarkan dua orang yang berbeda gender itu pasti akan bertengkar.

Brakk

Mendengar Luhan menutup pintu dengan kasar membuat Kyungsoo bersalah.

Saat ini Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol berdiri berdua di depan pintu apartment Kyungsoo. hanya diam dengan Kyungsoo yang menunduk dan Chanyeol yang menatap Kyungsoo. tak lama karna Chanyeol mulai berbicara tujuannya kesana.

" Aku kesini karna menagih janjimu tadi pagi padaku. " ujarnya to the point pada Kyungsoo, membuat Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap Chanyeol.

" Kita pergi sekarang. " Chanyeol genggam pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo dan menariknya sedikit kasar. Kyungsoo hanya diam menerimanya karna ia tau Chanyeol menemuinya hanya untuk itu dan akan selalu seperti itu.

.

.

Mobil mewah Chanyeol berjalan membelah keramaian jalanan di kota seoul. jam sudah menunjukan pukul sepuluh lebih, namun sepertinya para penduduk Korea masih ingin meramaikan suasana malam melihat masih banyak orang berlalu-lalang berjalan di trotoar dan mobil-mobil mewah lainnya yang juga tak ketinggalan turut meramaikan suasana dengan suara halus mesin mobil mereka masing-masing.

Chanyeol berhenti di area parkir apartment mewahnya, membuka pintu lalu berjalan memutar untuk membukaan pintu sebelahnya.

Kyungsoo turun begitu saja lalu berjalan menuju lift yang telah disediakan. perjalanan menuju apartment milik Chanyeol hanya diisi dengan keterdiaman saja, baik Chanyeol maupun Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak berniat untuk bicara.

Ting

Pintu lift terbuka. mereka telah sampai dilantai tujuan saat sebelumnya harus berganti lift karna lift pertama tadi hanya diperuntukan untuk sampai dilantai satu, kemudian mereka masuk lift lagi dengan tujuan lantai 10.

Berjalan beriringan, Chanyeol masih genggam tangan Kyungsoo tanpa ada niat melepasnya. saat sampai didepan pintu, Chanyeol langsung menekan dijit-dijit angka password apartmentnya. membukanya dan berjalan masuk setelah menutupnya, mereka berjalan masuk ke kamar Chanyeol.

Cklek

" Aku mau mandi dulu " ujar Chanyeol. melepaskan genggamannya dan berjalan ke kamar mandi tanpa melihat wajah Kyungsoo.

Tak lama kemudian terdengar gemricik air dari shower, menghela nafas Kyungsoo balikan tubuhnya membelakangi pintu kamar mandi.

Beberapa menit setelahnya Chanyeol keluar dari sana, dengan rambut yang masih basah, setelan baju santai Chanyeol yang melekat ditubuh indahnya dan wajah segarnya. ia berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo terperanjat saat tangan kekar Chanyeol melingkari pinggang rampingnya, menyandarkan dagunya pada kepala Kyungsoo.

Hening beberapa saat sebelum Kyungsoo mulai bicara " Yeol.. " panggil Kyungsoo lirih untuk memecah keheningan antara mereka.

" Hmm? " gumam Chanyeol sebagai jawaban, matanya ia pejamkan karna merasa tenang dan rileks.

" Apa kau dan Baekhyun sepasang kekasih? " tanya Kyungsoo kemudian.

" Belum "

-' Belum ' berarti kau akan jadi kekasihnya sebentar lagi ya?

Kyungsoo tersenyum getir mendengarnya.

" Ada apa hem? kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya? " tanya Chanyeol sedikit merasa ada yang aneh dengan Kyungsoo.

" Ani.. -Yeol boleh aku bertanya sesuatu padamu lagi? " hanya gumaman dan pelukan dari Chanyeol yang mengerat yang Kyungsoo dapat.

" Apa... selama ini aku apa untukmu Yeol? " tubuh Chanyeol menegang saat kalimat itu keluar dari bibir Kyungsoo, matanya yang tadi terpejam kini terbuka dan melihat kesegala arah. " Jalang? " Kyungsoo gigit bibir bawahnya saat kata itu keluar dari mulutnya, Kyungsoo sudah tau apa dia selama ini mengingat ia dan Chanyeol tak terikat hubungan apapun. tak mendapat respon apapun dari Chanyeol membuat tawa miris itu terukir apik disana.

Melepas pelukan Chanyeol dipinggangnya, Kyungsoo berbalik dan menatap mata bulat dan besar Chanyeol " Diam berarti ' ya ' . " ujarnya kemudian. sedikit mendongak untuk mencegar air mata itu untuk keluar.

" Soo.. kau bukan jalang "

" Lalu wanita mana yang tidur dengan seorang pria tanpa status apapun sambil membuka dengan lebar kedua kakinya? " ujar Kyungsoo bergetar dengan kedua tangan yang ia buka lebar, seperti mendeskripsikan kakinya yang selalu ia buka lebar. " Memperlihatkan kewanitaannya tanpa rasa malu sedikitpun didepan seorang laki-laki? seolah menggoda penis dari laki-laki itu untuk memasukinya. " tangis Kyungsoo pecah saat perkataan itu keluar dengan lancarnya dari mulut itu, seolah tak ada beban disana tapi melihat puluhan air mata yang berlomba-lomba untuk keluar itu membuat Chanyeol tak kuat dan segera ia rengkuh tubuh mungil itu dengan erat.

" Kau hanya datang padaku kalau kau sedang ingin dipuaskan Yeol " " Kau hanya mencariku untuk memasukan penismu pada vaginaku hiks hiks " erangan pilu itu keluar setelah kalimat vulgar Kyungsoo selesai diucapkannya, ia tidak perduli karna itulah yang selama ini dipendamnya. Chanyeol hanya mengeratkan pelukannya saat erangan serta isakan itu terdengar semakin keras, Chanyeol tidak tau harus berucap apa maka dia hanya diam dan mengeluarkan perkataannya melalui pelukan erat itu.

" Sakit Yeol hiks sakit "

" Maaf " dan hanya itu yang mampu Chanyeol keluarkan.

Butuh sekitar setengah jam untuk Kyungsoo berhenti menangis, Chanyeol sama sekali tidak keberatan terus memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo dan merelakan bujunya basah karna air matanya asal Kyungsoo tenang sekaligus mengungkapkan perasaannya selama ini padanya, karna ini semua juga salah Chanyeol.

Saat ini keduanya tidur di ranjang king size Chanyeol dengan posisi saling berhadapan, mata Chanyeol masih setia menatap wajah sembab dan mata bengkak Kyungsoo yang juga balas menatapnya.

Hening.

" Kau jelek kalau habis memangis " ujar Chanyeol memecah keheningan. " Lihat wajahmu jadi sembab " tangan besar itu menyentuh wajah sebab Kyungsoo. " Matamu juga bengkak. jelek sekali " tangan itu juga menyentuh mata Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya diam mendengar gerutuan dan sentuhan Chanyeol.

Kembali hening saat Chanyeol elus kembali pipi sembab Kyungsoo.

Mata mereka saling tatap tanpa ada niat mengalihkan.

" Yeol? " panggil Kyungsoo kemudian.

" Hem? "

" Jangan tinggalkan aku " -bodoh.. kau bodoh Kyungsoo, kenapa kau malah memintanya untuk tidak meninggalkanmu padahal kau sudah tau kalau dia tidak akan bisa atau bahkan pernah bersamamu.

" Yeol berjanjilah kalau kau tidak akan meninggalkanku " -biarkan kali ini Kyungsoo egois. ya, menyuruh Chanyeol berjanji karna pada nantinya Kyungsoolah yang harus meninggalkannya bukan Chanyeol.

" Ya, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu " -karna kau yang seharusnya meninggalkanku nantinya. lanjut Chanyeol dalam hati. Chanyeol telah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri tidak akan meninggalkan Kyungsoo sebelum Kyungsoo nanti yang akan meninggalkannya, janji itu sudah lama ia iklarkan pada dirinya sendiri jauh sebelum Kyungsoo memintanya berjanji tadi.

" Hey, bukankah kau janji akan memberi servise lebih malam ini? " tanya Chanyeol bercanda.

" Channie~ " rengek Kyungsoo

" Aku bercanda sayang " Chanyeol bawa tubuh mungil Kyungsoo ke dalam pelukannya. tidur sambil memeluk seseorang ternyata tidak buruk, ini memyenangkan- pikir Chanyeol.

Dan Chanyeol tahu Kyungsoo sedang merona di dalam pelukannya.

Chanyeol masih setia memeluk Kyungsoo, mendengar dengkuran halus. Kyungsoo tertidur. memeluknya lebih erat dangan senyuman tipis dibibirnya.

" Maaf membuatmu seperti ini. aku menyayangimu, selamat malam sayang " dan kecupan di pucuk kepala menjadi penghantar Chanyeol untuk menyusul Kyungsoo di alam tidur.

" Aku juga mencintaimu Chanyeol. selamat malam juga sayang. " ujar Kyungsoo dalam hati. ia memang sudah tertidur tadi, tapi saat merasakan pelukan Chanyeol yang mengerat Kyungsoo jadi terbangun namun tidak bergerak sama sekali.

.

.

Cinta memang buta. tidak perduli dengan segala cara dan apa saja. tidak perduli apapun itu asalkan cinta itu tetap Kyungsoo yang rela terus melebarkan kedua kakinya, menerima hujaman-hujaman itu setiap kali ia dibutuhkan. Kyungsoo rela, asal Chanyeol tetap ada untuknya dan tidak pergi meninggalkannya.

.

.

.

Luhan dengan kesal membanting tubuhnya ke ranjang. ia kesal dengan Kyungsoo yang masih berhubungan dengan Chanyeol, dan Luhan marah... sangat marah pada Chanyeol yang hanya mengambil keuntungan dari cinta tulus sahabatnya. Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun.

" He is such a fuckhead. " ujarnya muak pada Chanyeol.

Drrt Drrt Drrt

Segera Luhan ambil smartphonenya yang ada di atas nakas. membuka sebuah notice pesan disana.

' Apa kau baik-baik saja? ' kerutan pada dahi itu terlihat saat Luhan telah membaca pesan tersebut. menggidikkan bahu dan meletakkannya kembali pada nakas.

Drrt Drrt Drrt

Kembali smartphone milik Luhan bergetar, membuat Luhan yang sedang tiduran kembali harus bangun dan melihatnya.

' Lu, jangan membuatku khawatir. cepat balas pesan ini. '

" Siapa sih? kenapa dia terus menggangguku? tidak tau apa kalau aku sangat ingin membunuh orang sekarang. "

Drrrt Drrrt Drrrt

Tak lama smartphone itu kembali bergetar pertanda ada panggilan masuk. Luhan yang memang sedang memegang ponselnya langsung saja menggeser tombol ' Answer '

" Bisakah kau tidak menggangguku? kau ingin kubunuh ya? " tanya Luhan setelah mengangkat panggilan itu.

" Aku baru tahu kalau kau pandai mengancam. " SHIT- mati kau Xi Luhan.

" Sajang-nim? " tanya Luhan dengan takut-takut. menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah dan menunggu Sehun mengusirnya dari perusahaan.

" Ya ini aku. oh dan apa tadi? kau ingin membunuhku? "

Gelagapan Luhan kemudian menyangkalnya. " Bu bukan begitu sajang-nim... maafkan aku. " ujarnya bersalah. " Sajang-nim ku mohon jangan memberiku nilai E, tolong maafkan aku. " lanjutnya meminta maaf pada Sehun. sedangkan disana, Sehun malah mati-matian untuk tidak tertawa karna satu-satunya cara membuat Luhan penurut hanya nilai darinya.

" Kenapa minta maaf? " tanyanya kemudian.

" Karna mengancam akan membunuh sajang-nim. " jawab Luhan dengan polosnya.

" Tidak apa-apa, seharusnya aku yang minta maaf karna telah mengganggumu. maaf. "

" Tidak. sajang-nim tidak mengganggu kok. " Sehun terkekeh disana. padahal tadi kau mengancam akan membunuhku- ujar Sehun dalam hati.

Hening

" Lu... " panggil Sehun setelah hening menyita mereka.

" Ne? "

" Maafkan aku. aku tahu ini akan susah tapi ku mohon maafkan aku. " terdengar suara helaan nafas disana dan Sehun merasa bersalah kembali mengungkit masalah antar keduanya.

" Kau sudah makan? " tanya Sehun kemudian karna Luhan hanya diam tak menjawab tadi.

" Belum. " jawabnya singkat.

" Makanlah. aku tidak ingin kau sakit. "

" Tapi aku tidak lapar sajang-nim. "

" Ini diluar kantor, tidak usah seformal itu. "

" Ne? "

" Oh Sehun. "

" Tapi- "

" Nilai E Lu... "

" Baiklah. Se Hun? " entah kenapa tapi lidah Luhan terasa aneh memanggil Sehun secara langsung. apalagi si pemilik nama yang menyuruh dan mendengarnya.

" Tidak usah canggung. " ujar Sehun. disebrang sana ia tersenyum karna Luhan mau memanggil namanya, walaupun harus dipaksa dulu agar ia mau.

" Saja... ah maaf maksudku Sehun? "

" Ya? "

" Apa kau sudah sampai? " tanya Luhan mencoba untuk tidak canggung.

Terkekeh. " Belum. aku masih harus mengambil mobilku dikantor. " jawab Sehun. saat ini ia sedang berjalan menuju tempat parkir.

" Maaf dan terima kasih. "

" Untuk apa? "

" Maaf karna membuatmu harus kembali ke kantor dan terima kasih karna telah menemaniku tadi. " senyum itu terukir diwajah keduanya. mengingat hal konyol yang mereka lakukan waktu di pasar ikan.

" Bukankah itu yang dilakukan sepasang kekasih? "

" Ne? " pipi Luhan tiba-tiba saja terasa panas saat mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan oleh Sehun.

" Ah.. ti tidak, bukan eemm maksudku... sudahlah lupakan. " salah tingkah karna keceplosan yang mengucapkan pemikiran konyolnya. sepasang kekasih? astaga Sehun, dimana mukamu? memangnya kau kekasih Luhan?

" Jika kau tidak mau makan istirahatlah, ini sudah malam Lu " ujar Sehun kemudian.

" Baiklah. kau juga harus segera pulang dan istirahat, Sehun. " Sehun tersenyum sementara Luhan tersipu.

" Baiklah. Selamat malam Luhan. "

" Selamat malam juga Sehun. "

PIP

Disebrang sana senyum Sehun terus terukir. membuka pintu mobil mewahnya kemudian menyalakan dan menjalankan mobilnya. membelah jalanan malam yang masih terlihat ramai. hatinya senang karna hubungannya dan Luhan mulai membaik dan ia harap kedepannya mereka bisa lebih dekat.

Sedangkan Luhan. ia terus saja menutup wajahnya yang merona. entahlah dia juga tidak tahu kenapa pipinya bisa merona hanya karna obrolannya bersama Sehun tadi.

" Aku harap kau bersikap seperti tadi bukan hanya karna rasa bersalahmu. " ujar Luhan dalam hati. melihat ponsel yang sedang digenggamnya. " Kenapa jantungku jadi berdebar, astaga. "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

 **R : Hunhannya kurang thor ..tambahin lagi yak next chap**

 **HunHan momentnya bakal nambah kok,tenang aja. tapi ini kan sehun lagi berusaha buat deketin+dapetin maaf dari luhan dan luhan juga masih rada trauma sama sehun. jadi sabar ya! _**

 **R : aaahhhh ini kenapa gak dibuat chansoo atau kaisoo aja, knp hunhan. dari segi konflik kerenan kaisoochansoo hehehe**

 **Kenapa ga dibuat chansoo atau kaisoo aja? karna kalo chansoo nanti chanyeol digampar baekhyun :v kalo kaisoo, ntar gw digampar mbk ital lagi :v bercanda ding... mas jjong cuma milik soo seorang _ kenapa hunhan? bikos saya ini HUNHANSHIP tapi aku juga suka chanbaek sama kaisoo kok. kalo masalah konflik lebih keren chansookaisoo, itu gw juga nggak tau _ di kepala dapet idenya gitu jadi ya beginilah *author sedeng :v**

 **R : Kenapa jadi ceye yg lbih 'nganu' dibanding kai?**

 **Bikos gw lagi suka-sukanya ngeliat ceye lebih ' nganu ' dari kai _**

 **R : klo baekhyun magang di kantor chanyeol jadinya luhan-kyungsoo udh selesai ? udah lulus kah ? atau kyungsoo-baekhyun emang 1 tempat magang ?**

 **Di chap 1 udah diceritain kalo luhan lagi magang di kantornya sehun. trus baek magang di kantornya ceye. dan aku ga jelasin kalo kyungsoo lagi magangkan? artinya yang ga magang cuma kyungsoo karna kyungsoo udah kerja dikantornya ceye sebagai sekretaris ceye, sedangkan baek sekretaris magangnya ceye.**

 **R : YAHH PENDEK BANGET :(((**

 **Maaf bae... aku juga udah usahain buat manjanggin tapi yaaahh! apalah daya otak author abal+newbie ini** **ㅠ** **_** **ㅠ** **kamu tarik aja biar panjang :v bercanda cuy!**

 **R : author balikin ke pasangan masing2 yeth chanbaek jgn chansoo okehh, yasudah nextt**

 **Lihatlah nanti bagaimana mereka akhirnya balik ke pasangan mereka yang sesungguhnya _ bakal aku balikin kok tenang aja!**

 **Dan yang minta next, ini udah di next ^^**

 **Buat para siders tercinta... aku ga nyangka bakal sebanyak itu tapi ayolah ikut review, aku kan juga pengen tau apa isi hati kalian padaku *aseeek _ ayolah... Bae! Sarang! kalian ikutan review biar istri simpanannya kyungsoo ini makin semangat dan seneng. yayayaya? PLEASE...**

 **Dan buat reader tercinta, thanks buat review kalian. semoga kalian ga bosen sama BAM ya? *kissandhug**

 **SEE YOU NEXT CHAP**

 **AND**

 **AI LOP YUH :-***


End file.
